<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twice and the Golden Eagle by CaptainAcorns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141946">Twice and the Golden Eagle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAcorns/pseuds/CaptainAcorns'>CaptainAcorns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's a Magical World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:16:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAcorns/pseuds/CaptainAcorns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the second year begins, Mina's world grows bigger. New professors, new students and new creatures lurk around the castle. Thankfully, she's not alone. Nayeon, Jihyo and Jeongyeon are there to help her along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's a Magical World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was bare, dusty and abandoned. A girl sat in the middle. She threw ruffled clothes, a few books and a pair of glasses into a small bag. It did not grow in size and did not bear the weight of her possessions. She effortlessly swung the bag over her shoulders and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.</p><p>The room led to a small hallway. She turned the corner and stood at the top of a flight of white, wooden stairs. Each step creaked under her foot. A metallic sound caught her attention. At the bottom of the stairs was the front door. The metal mail slot swung back and forth. An envelope fell to the ground.</p><p>She swiftly reached the bottom of the stairs and picked up the envelope. It was plain with nothing written. On the back, it was sealed by a yellow, glittering wax. The girl brushed her finger over the imprint—a soaring bird. She reached into her back pocket to pull out her wand.</p><p>“Finite incantatem.”</p><p>Nothing changed. She checked her surroundings. When she was sure nothing troublesome lurked, she opened the envelope. Inside was a golden coin and a small white card that read, I’ll be watching you.</p><p>“Hey, you ready?”</p><p>The girl quickly stuffed the coin in her jacket pocket and turned around. A dark haired man with small worried eyes stared at the envelope. She handed it over.</p><p>“Was there anything else?” he asked, turning the card over and back.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“We should go, then.” The girl was surprised the man didn’t seem worried. He tucked the card and envelope in her bag. “Do you have everything?”</p><p>She nodded her head. “What about mother?”</p><p>“Your mother will find us when she can.” He rushed her into a small living room, furnished with a small coffee table and chair.</p><p>“Why can’t we wait for her?”</p><p>“It’s too dangerous.”</p><p>“But I don’t want to hide anymore.” She pulled her hand free and stood her ground.</p><p>The dark haired man sighed. He knelt down to reach eye level and placed his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Soon,” he said. “Just a bit longer. The war isn’t over yet.”</p><p>The girl already knew this. Her father had told her over and over again to remind her how cautious they should be, but it didn’t make their situation better. She followed her father towards the table where a candlestick stood—useless without wax and flame. It was a rusty piece of metal. The gold coating tattered and peeled, revealing a dark grey underneath.</p><p>“On 3,” the man instructed. “1, 2, 3.”</p><p>At the same time, they grabbed the stem of the candlestick. A small gust of wind blew through the living room. The girl and her father disappeared.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The corridors of the Hogwarts Express were crowded. Every compartment was filled with students trading cards, eating pumpkin pastries or discussing summer events. Nayeon pushed aside students who chatted with each other in huddles and blocked the narrow path. She glanced behind her. Mina took to grasping Nayeon’s robes to avoid trailing behind.</p><p>They ventured into carriage after carriage until they found an empty compartment at the very back. Nayeon threw the door open, but frowned when she realized someone was already inside. The girl, already dressed in her robes, turned to the intruder and stared through her large round glasses.</p><p>“Let’s sit here,” Mina pleaded. “There’s nowhere else.”</p><p>They were at the very end of the carriage. Nayeon peered through the door at the end of the train. On the other side were stacks of trunks and animal cages. She quickly turned around when she heard someone call Mina’s name. It was a Ravenclaw—the nicer of Mina’s “friends.” She shrunk away when Nayeon approached them.</p><p>“We’re sitting here,” Nayeon declared. She entered the compartment without another word.</p><p>Mina spent a moment talking with the Ravenclaw, apologizing for Nayeon’s behaviour, to which Nayeon rolled her eyes.</p><p>Inside the compartment, the bespectacled girl stalked Nayeon’s movements with an uneasy stare. Nayeon would shift one way and the girl’s wide eyes would follow. Nayeon would lean forward and the girl leaned away. Throughout, the girl’s expression remained unchanged.</p><p>“Nayeon!” Mina scolded when she entered the compartment.</p><p>“What’s wrong with her?” Nayeon faced Mina.</p><p>Mina was surprised at the smile stretched across the girl's face as if she was stifling a laugh. There didn’t seem to be a need to apologize this time.</p><p>“Are you a first-year?” Mina took a seat across from the girl.</p><p>“Yes. How did you know?”</p><p>Mina looked down. The girl’s feet were dangling in the air.</p><p>“Oh,” the girl let out in disappointment. “It’s because I’m small.”</p><p>“N-no,” Mina said, flustered. “It’s your robe. No one wears them until we’re at the castle.”</p><p>“But you are short,” Nayeon rudely interjected.</p><p>“Ignore her. Mina, by the way,” Mina introduced. She offered a hand to the new student. “I’m only a second year, but if you have questions you can ask me.” She looked over at Nayeon who slouched into the seats. “Or Nayeon, even if she doesn’t seem like she would help.”</p><p>“I’m Dahyun,” she said, shaking Mina’s hand. “I do have a question, if you don't mind.” Mina looked on expectantly. “When are we going to leave for Hogwarts? I thought the train was never late.”</p><p>Nayeon sat up. She peeked through the compartment door. Prefects were walking down the corridor telling students to remain seated. She suddenly moved towards the window, startling a bird that lounged on the ledge. Outside, the clock on the platform read nine past eleven. People dressed in long jackets and cloaks boarded the train.</p><p>“Aurors,” Nayeon grumbled. “What are they doing here?”</p><p>When she returned to her seat, she noticed Dahyun’s demeanor change—her pupils shook and sweat formed. Nayeon took a seat between Dahyun and the compartment door.</p><p>“Is there anything important in there?” Nayeon pointed at the small bag beside Dahyun. “Take it out and give me the bag.”</p><p>Dahyun did as instructed, removing a small object that she slid underneath her legs. Nayeon placed a few of her own belongings in the bag. She signaled Dahyun to lean back and remain quiet.</p><p>The door opened and a bald-headed man entered. He took a look around, noting the three students inside and eventually landing on Nayeon.</p><p>“Your Im’s daughter.” he said in a rough vernacular. “Not getting yourself in trouble, are ya?”</p><p>He motioned for the bag. Nayeon gave it to him. He shuffled through the contents, pulling out the objects Nayeon threw inside earlier.</p><p>“Fireworks,” he grumbled.</p><p>Another man with light hair pushed through at the mention of fireworks. His tired eyes dropped inside dark heavy bags. Still, he smiled and greeted the students.</p><p>“Isn’t that a good thing?” the tired man said. “No trouble, no problems.”</p><p>“We’re aurors! Not babysitters.”</p><p>The tired man shrugged. He took the fireworks and placed them in a bag that was already quite full.</p><p>“Is she alright?” he asked, pointing at Dahyun.</p><p>Something about the aurors' presence had caused Dahyun to nervously fidget. She slightly brushed her fingers under her leg before bringing them to her lap. Mina held her hand still, hoping to minimize the aurors' prying eyes.</p><p>“She’s a bit nervous for the school year,” Nayeon quickly lied.</p><p>“Nayeon was telling her terrible stories,” Mina added.</p><p>“They were jokes. I didn’t think she’d take it so seriously.”</p><p>“Bah! Just like her father,” the bald-man exclaimed. “Always kidding even if his life were in danger. We’re done here.”</p><p>The tired man gave a smile and nod as he closed the door behind him. Dahyun let out a heavy sigh she had been holding in. She wiped her forehead with her sleeve. When she calmed down and the train moved, she pulled the hidden object from under her leg. It was a small, golden coin. Nayeon could barely make out the imprint of an eagle.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chairs and tables of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom were removed—only a raised platform with the usual chalkboard remained at the front. The students stood awkwardly in small groups. The professor—a slender woman with long brown hair tied into a low ponytail—paid them no attention. She crouched over the chalkboard, scribbling away.</p><p>Mina stood alone. Her books tucked under her arm. She looked nervously at the other students. The class was shared with Hufflepuff, but her friend was nowhere in sight. As she waited, a push from behind sent her stumbling forward. A fellow Ravenclaw passed by. She snickered as she went and never looked back.</p><p>“Hey!” Jihyo rushed towards the rude student. She had just entered the classroom. Mina quickly intercepted before the situation could escalate. “I thought Nayeon put her in her place,” Jihyo huffed.</p><p>“Nayeon doesn’t know.”</p><p>“Then tell her!”</p><p>“I can’t. Nayeon would only get herself in trouble again. I can handle it.”</p><p>Jihyo was still visibly upset, but she didn’t oppose. She tightened her grip on her book and grit her teeth. Her eyebrows furrowed and her nose crunched up, but she restrained herself from pouncing the unsuspecting victim.</p><p>“There’s something else I wanted to talk to you about,” Mina started. “Do you know Dahyun? She was sorted into Hufflepuff.”</p><p>Jihyo let her muscles loosen. She looked at Mina curiously. “The first year?”</p><p>Mina nodded. “I met her on the train. I was wondering if she was doing okay. She looked nervous.”</p><p>“She’s nervous by nature. The first day I asked her if she needed help, but she just stared at me with those wide eyes. Did something happen on the train?”</p><p>Mina told her about the train and Dahyun’s strange behavior. They were soon interrupted. The professor called the students towards the stage. She stood tall at the edge of the platform, scouring the ensemble of students in front of her. Mina tried to hide behind Jihyo, but it was futile. Their eyes met. She sighed and reluctantly made her way to the stage.</p><p>“This year,” the professor began, excitedly. She placed an arm around Mina, who shied away at the attention. “I have finally received permission to introduce duelling to second years. Make note of the board. They are official rules to wizarding duels and will be a source of house points throughout the year.”</p><p>Students, without desks and chairs, awkwardly balanced their quil, notebook and ink bottles amongst themselves. The professor soon realized her mistake.</p><p>“Later,” she quickly added. “First, the disarming charm.”</p><p>Professor Lundberg guided Mina to one end of the stage. She pranced to the other end. They stood a few feet apart with the professor already holding her wand in hand. She bowed and Mina followed.</p><p>“Take your wand out, Mina,” the professor instructed.</p><p>The moment her wand appeared before the class, the professor cast a spell that knocked Mina’s wand from her hand. It landed amongst the other students. A student snickered near the back.</p><p>“You.” The professor pointed to a familiar Ravenclaw and constant bane to Mina’s existence. “Please come to the front of the class.”</p><p>Jihyo was already at the stage, having picked up Mina’s wand as it fell. She gave a supportive pat-on-the-back and wished her luck. Mina resumed her position. The other student stood across from her, while the professor moved to act as referee and motioned them to begin.</p><p>“On the count of 3, you will disarm your opponent by casting <em>Expelliarmus</em>.”</p><p>Professor Lundberg counted down, pausing leisurely for suspense. On 3, the Ravenclaw was quick to cast her spell, but nothing happened. She waved and prodded her wand repeatedly, but could not conjure so much as a sparkle.</p><p>Mina smirked. “<em>Expelliarmus</em>.”</p><p>Her opponent’s wand tumbled into the air and Mina, knowingly, bowed to close the duel. Her opponent climbed down the stage to retrieve her wand with an aggravated growl.</p><p>“Well done, Mina,” the professor praised. “10 points to Ravenclaw for an exemplary display of magic.” She turned to address the rest of the class. “Remember, duelling is a masterclass. An opportune moment to astound the audience with dazzling skills. These rules prevent us from barbaric engagements and will be enforced throughout the rest of the year. Duelling requires respect. Now, find a partner and practice.”</p><p>Jihyo looked on with dismay. She pointed her wand at Mina, hesitantly. Up until now they had practiced on inanimate objects. Objects that could be pushed, torn, transformed and reformed without so much as a yelp.</p><p>Mina stood just a few steps away. Her feet spread arms length apart, She held her wand loosely and encouraged Jihyo.</p><p>“<em>Expelliarmus</em>!”</p><p>An unexpectedly strong blast threw Mina off her feet. She landed on the floor with the wind knocked out. Her wand dropped from her grasp. Jihyo rushed to her side, apologizing profusely.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m fine,” Mina wheezed out.</p><p>There was a cackling off to the side. To no surprise, the same Ravenclaw from earlier had burst into a fit of laughter. She caught the attention of the entire class, who now watched as Mina hastily picked herself off the floor. Her cheeks blushed a humiliating red.</p><p>“What?” the girl mocked. “‘An exemplary display of magic’ couldn’t stop a simple spell?”</p><p>A few students chuckled with her, much to Jihyo’s annoyance and growing frustration with the girl. Mina held her back and gave a warning look—<em>don’t do anything</em>. </p><p>“That’s enough. Return to practicing. The disarming charm <em>is not</em> a simple spell.” The professor walked through the crowd as the students dispersed at her order. “Mina, may I have a word?”</p><p>The two friends traded looks before Mina followed after the professor.</p><p>Professor Lundberg’s office was at the back of the classroom. It was spacious, with little furniture except for a desk and a plain wooden chair Mina was offered to sit on. A large glass cabinet of awards and pictures of the professor’s impressive career overshadowed the simple room. The professor took a seat at her desk, while photographs of a younger version of herself—accepting awards, waving to invisible crowds and shaking hands with the Minister of Magic—hung behind her.</p><p>“You’re an exceptional witch, Mina,” the professor began. “I apologize if asking you to assist me in every lesson makes you uncomfortable, but your consistency makes you the perfect assistant.”</p><p>Mina nodded, nervously.</p><p>“There’s no need to be nervous. I want to talk about what happened outside.”</p><p>“I-it’s nothing,” Mina hesitantly interrupted, hoping to make nothing of the situation.</p><p>“Why do you let her do that?” the professor continued.</p><p>“It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>The professor smiled. “I do mean it when I say you’re an exceptional witch. I can help you be better. No one would bother you again.”</p><p>The prospect was enticing. There was no peace for Mina in the Ravenclaw tower. She found comfort in other places—in other people—but was never content with the bed she returned to every night. And was it not the duty of a Ravenclaw student to push the boundaries of their abilities and reach higher and higher?</p><p>“I don’t want people to be scared of me.” Mina looked up. Her small body cowered under the tall, looming figure of the professor. Even sitting down, Professor Lundberg towered over her.</p><p>“Sometimes fear is what you need to be respected.”</p><p>Mina couldn’t read the expression on the professor’s face. “I want to learn, but not for that reason,” she clarified. “I want to be able to protect myself so no one else has to.”</p><p>“Admirable,” the professor said. “My offer to teach you still stands, regardless of your reasons. Think about it.”</p><p>Mina left the office and watched as Jihyo knocked a student off their feet.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nayeon!”</p>
<p>Mina rushed into the Great Hall later than usual. She quickly took a seat across from Nayeon. Her smile spread wide until her gums showed.</p>
<p>“Where were you?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m late. I was talking with Professor Lundberg.”</p>
<p>“Lundberg? You hate her.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know.”</p>
<p>Mina scooped piles of scrambled eggs onto her plate as she talked. She topped the pile with layers of bacon. Nayeon felt inclined to stop her, choosing to balance Mina’s morning diet with fruits. She, then, poured a glass of orange juice and set it in front of Mina as the latter stuffed a large spoonful in her mouth.</p>
<p>“The last time you were this excited your nose started bleeding,” Nayeon commented.</p>
<p>“You promised never to mention that. And I never said I hated the professor.”</p>
<p>“You definitely don’t like her.”</p>
<p>“Well, I was wrong. She said she would teach me more magic after class.”</p>
<p>Nayeon raised an eyebrow. “Like the Slug Club?”</p>
<p>“Kind of. More learning and less socializing. And just me.”</p>
<p>“Just you?” Nayeon didn’t hide the way she felt. Why Mina? Why <em>only</em> Mina?</p>
<p>“D-do you think it’s a bad idea?” Mina shied away from her food. She watched Nayeon’s expression carefully.</p>
<p>Yes, Nayeon believed it was a terrible idea, but she also knew Mina. They had spent a better part of their summer reviewing Nayeon’s textbooks—a whole two years ahead.</p>
<p>“You should do it,” Nayeon encouraged.</p>
<p>Mina beamed, but Nayeon had her doubts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nayeon?”</p>
<p>The voice was familiar, but Nayeon couldn’t quite place who it was. Calling to her was a student neatly wrapped in the black and yellow scarf of Hufflepuff and wore a pair of round glasses with a thin frame that magnified her naive eyes. The other Slytherins with Nayeon scoffed at the small student.</p>
<p>“You go ahead,” Nayeon told her classmates. “I’ll deal with her.”</p>
<p>The Slytherins left after making it known how distasteful it was for a first-year Hufflepuff to even consider talking to Im Nayeon. The first-year’s expression instantly soured after the confrontation. </p>
<p>“I-I’ll go.”</p>
<p>“Wait. Dahyun, right? Are you lost?”</p>
<p>“I had a question, but it’s okay. I’ll find Mina.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about them,” Nayeon tried to reassure her. “What do you need help with?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Dahyun began, trying to find the words. “I was looking for a place. Somewhere with a nice view. I want to be able to see the whole grounds.”</p>
<p>Nayeon took a moment to think about it, but there was only one place with a clear view over everything—the highest tower in the school. “Try the Astronomy Tower.”</p>
<p>Dahyun smiled away her fears. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Before she left, Nayeon added, “Don’t try to talk to me again in public. Only when I’m with Mina.”</p>
<p>The advice confused Dahyun, but she nodded. She didn’t need a reminder of how nasty Slytherins could be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nayeon.”</p>
<p>An older man stood at the front of the Transfiguration classroom. She recognized the man as a colleague of her father’s.</p>
<p>“Mr Wilkinson?”</p>
<p>“<em>Professor</em> Wilkinson,” he corrected. He stood tall and strong, but was unable to hide the grey hairs on his head, the unsightly scar that ran down his chest or the missing lobe of his right ear.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here? Did my father convince you to retire?”</p>
<p>The professor chuckled. “I’m here <em>for </em>your father. Nayeon,” he lowered his voice into a whisper. “I’m only telling you this so you can be careful. By Merlin, if your mother found out I’d be lucky if I could retire.” He chuckled again before he turned serious. “Something is amiss in the castle. Be wary and take care of your friends, especially Mina.”</p>
<p>He motioned Nayeon to take a seat as he turned to address the class. His demeanour changed. No longer did he talk in hushed, mysterious and forewarning tones. He smiled and stood upright as if there were no prevailing issue. This was a professional after all.</p>
<p>“Where’s the professor?” someone asked.</p>
<p>“Who said that?” The professor scanned the room. He walked over to a Gryffindor boy who had raised his hand. “What did you say, boy? My ears aren’t right.”</p>
<p>The boy repeated his question, quieter and more hesitant, intimidated by how close the professor was. </p>
<p>“Ah.” The professor stepped back. “I am a temporary replacement for the term. I promise no essays and more spells!”</p>
<p>The class cheered.</p>
<p>“I assume you’ve learned the <em>avifor</em> spell to turn small objects into birds, yes? Now, imagine turning a letter into a bird and sending it off to a recipient. Imagine if it wasn’t any old bird but a soaring eagle, pumping it’s powerful wings through the strongest winds. An eagle is not to be trifled with after all.”</p>
<p>His tone was monotonous. His actions, stoic. The words that came from his mouth were full of imagination that never carried through in his voice. It was unnerving.</p>
<p>The professor retrieved an envelope from the breast pocket of his jacket. He pointed his wand and cast the spell.</p>
<p>The envelope bent and contorted into the shape of a bird as feathers spouted and a beak formed. Wings spread out and fluttered quickly to keep itself afloat. It darted here and there until it stopped in front of Nayeon and transformed back. Nayeon caught the envelope as it fell. Written, were the words:<em> open discreetly</em>. She quickly stuffed the envelope in her notebook for later.</p>
<p>“The eagle is powerful,” the professor continued, “but the quickness and size of the hummingbird has its uses.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nayeon?”</p>
<p>There was no mistaking the overly optimistic and unnecessarily sweet voice, but Nayeon was preoccupied. She watched from the doors of the castle and out to the quidditch fields. Professor Lundberg was coaching Mina on wand movement, explaining something Nayeon couldn’t hear from where she watched.</p>
<p>“Nayeon?” the voice called out again.</p>
<p>“What do you want, Sana?”</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Nayeon turned around to face the Gryffindor. “Where are your other two heads?”</p>
<p>Sana frowned. “You want my help, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Sorry. Bad habit.”</p>
<p>“If you’re not doing anything important, do you want to start now?”</p>
<p>Nayeon looked over at Mina who expertly threw a spell at a wooden dummy—better than Nayeon could have taught her.</p>
<p>“I’ll get the stuff from the dorm. I’ll meet you later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nayeon!”</p>
<p>A boy approached her in the Slytherin common room. His voice egged her on, cajoled feelings bottled up inside of Nayeon and unsettled the calm her day started out with. </p>
<p>“What now?” she grumbled.</p>
<p>“My parents were called to the Wizengamot today. Rumours are, your father’s a snitch. I have to attend.”</p>
<p>Nayeon shrugged. “You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>The boy was baffled. </p>
<p>“That’s a week off school at the least,” Nayeon explained. “<em>If</em> my father is the snitch, you’re welcome.”</p>
<p>The older boy grabbed Nayeon by the collar, holding her forcefully. He was much bigger than Nayeon both in height and width. His size, thick eyebrows and green eyes would have intimidated anyone, but he wasn’t dealing with just anyone. Nayeon met the boy’s glare, fearlessly.</p>
<p>“Death Eater father. Best of her class. Let’s see how well you really get along.”</p>
<p>The boy riled Nayeon. She let him feed her anger, ready for the perfect excuse to take out her wand and throw him off his feet, but their contest would have to be postponed.</p>
<p>The prefect that entered was only a year older than Nayeon, but her command over students was awe-inspiring. By her seventh year, Nayeon was sure she’d be Head Girl.</p>
<p>“Let her go.”</p>
<p>“Your father and uncle are in Azkaban because of her father,” the boy reminded her.</p>
<p>The prefect didn’t budge.</p>
<p>The boy growled and pushed Nayeon away, releasing her from his hold. He stormed off with his lackeys. Before Nayeon could say her thanks, she was stopped.</p>
<p>“What my father and uncle did was bad, but that doesn’t mean I like seeing them in prison,” she stated and walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nayeon!”</p>
<p>Sana jogged up the stairs to reach Nayeon, but Nayeon’s irritation and growing fatigue got the better of her. </p>
<p>“Hurry up,” Nayeon grumbled.</p>
<p>The stairs to the Astronomy Tower were impossible to climb. They spiraled upwards to no end and for what? A bit of privacy and a nice view of the castle grounds?</p>
<p>A shriek forced her to turn around. Sana had tripped over a step, falling on her hands. Nayeon stepped down to help pick up the stack of books she dropped—<em>Crafting the Perfect Wand, The Tell All of the Ollivanders: A Gripping Story Based on the Infamous Wandmakers </em>and<em> Wandlore By Gerbold Octavius Ollivander</em>.</p>
<p>“Is this why you were at the library without the other amigos?”</p>
<p>“I also borrowed some tools from my mother’s workshop.” Sana was excited. She showed a bag slung over her shoulders. They collected her belongings and continued.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t we do this in Myrtle’s bathroom or something?” Nayeon asked in between breaths. “No one goes there and I think she likes me.”</p>
<p>“We can’t get the wood wet whenever Myrtle decides to throw a fit,” Sana reasoned. “Plus, Jeongyeon is too lazy to climb up here.”</p>
<p>“<em>I’m</em> too lazy,” Nayeon declared. “And I really shouldn’t be keeping secrets.”</p>
<p>Nayeon used the railings to pull herself up each step. Her other arm wrapped around a sizable piece of wood. The energetic playfulness of Sana’s reputation seemed to disappear momentarily as she watched Nayeon struggle.</p>
<p>“If things were different, you and Jeongyeon would have been good friends.”</p>
<p>Nayeon snorted. “Good one. She hates me.”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t.”</p>
<p>“Could have fooled me.”</p>
<p>“Just be patient with her.”</p>
<p>“I barely have the patience for myself.”</p>
<p>At the top of the tower was the observatory. They locked the door behind them for good measure. Sana took a seat on the ground and removed tools from her bag—carving knives, chisels and sandpaper. She began to explain the process of carving a wand, but it was obvious she had only observed and never had the experience of actually making one. She also took the time to reprimand Nayeon for cutting down an entire tree when a branch was all she needed.</p>
<p>But Nayeon’s attention fell elsewhere. On the ledge of a window was a curious object—a pair of glasses with large round lenses and a thin frame. She only knew one person with the same pair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nayeon!”</p>
<p>The same pubescent boy marched towards her with his lackeys in tow. His voice was aggravating, bothersome and provoking. Nayeon had spent hours held up in the observatory, spent hours failing at wand crafting and spent hours listening to Sana’s incessant positivity and encouragement. She was at her breaking point.</p>
<p>“What’s going to happen when your father is proven to be a little snitch? You think any Slytherin will welcome you? You think anyone will trust you?” The boy held his wand steady in front of him as he approached Nayeon. “What are <em>you</em> going to do about it?”</p>
<p>“<em>Stupefy</em>!” In one motion, Nayeon had drawn her wand and blasted the boy off his feet. He lay motionless on the ground, his eyes wandered here and there, but the rest of his body was unable to move. The two companions rushed to their leader’s side. Unfortunately, they weren’t the only spectators.</p>
<p>“Nayeon?”</p>
<p>It was the same voice that brought a smile as Nayeon waited, drowsy and dazed, in the Great Hall that morning. The soft voice was unmistakable and the even softer eyes that stared back at her, twisted Nayeon’s inside. A sudden guilt washed over her. She would have to explain everything later. Mina would listen, she always did.</p>
<p>Nayeon noticed Professor Lundberg accompanied Mina and her insides turned over. Both of them walked in from the courtyard entrance. For the entire time she was in the observatory with Sana, Mina was with the professor.</p>
<p>“Detention in my office tomorrow morning,” Professor Lundberg ordered.</p>
<p>“Yes, professor.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark and the stars shined bright. There was a chill where the warmth of the sun disappeared and the air, a composition of chemicals, is all it is. Then, there was the deafening silence of every human in the castle asleep. It should have been the middle of the night, instead it was an early morning.</p><p>Jeongyeon groaned as she woke up. She quickly turned off her alarm and checked on her roommates. Momo was sprawled across her bed, her blankets barely covering her. Sana was neatly tucked in like a princess. Both were still asleep, undisturbed. Jeongyeon quickly dressed and left the room.</p><p>Through the hallway, a group of people were huddled around the castle entrance. Jeongyeon recognized the headmistress, interim transfiguration professor, the two aurors that were on the train and <em>the</em> Harry Potter. There was no mistaking the tousled brown hair and round rim glasses. She hesitated going closer to get a glimpse of the lightning shaped scar.</p><p>The visitors, after some discussion, exited the castle. Jeongyeon took this as a cue to continue on her way. She walked down the hall, up a flight of stairs and down a corridor until she arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts doors. She entered and immediately frowned. Sitting at one of the tables was Im Nayeon.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Jeongyeon took a seat three tables away.</p><p>“I don’t bite.”</p><p>“That’s not what I heard.”</p><p>“Don’t. It’s too early for this,” Nayeon whined. She dropped her head on the table.</p><p>It was quiet for a while. Jeongyeon was sure Nayeon had fallen asleep, too tired to adjust into a more comfortable position. She thought to do the same. Professor Lundberg didn’t seem to be on her way anytime soon.</p><p>Before she could find a more comfortable position, the doors of the classroom burst open. Nayeon abruptly sat up with half opened eyes. </p><p>“Get up and follow me,” Professor Lundberg ordered and left as quickly as she came.</p><p>Jeongyeon traded a quick look with Nayeon before both of them rushed to pull themselves up and ran after. They hurried behind Professor Lundberg’s long strides. Every step was another half a step for Jeongyeon. They continued this way until they reached the entrance to the castle. </p><p>The sun had risen just enough for light to permeate through the castle grounds. Still, the forest they walked towards was as dark as ever. Ahead of them was the same group Jeongyeon saw earlier. She could barely make out a clump of brown tousled hair, leading everyone towards the forest. </p><p>“This is where you’ll be stationed,” Professor Lundberg said. “We will be the last line of defense.”</p><p>The professor didn’t say anything else. She turned her back to them to watch the action unfold by the forest. Jeongyeon understood the seriousness of the situation at hand. She also realized the anger Professor Lundberg had within her when Jeongyeon flew through the glass windows of the classroom on her broom. But Nayeon didn’t seem to notice or, more likely, didn’t care.</p><p>“Defense against what? You can’t expect us to be the last line of defense if we don’t know what we’re defending against,” Nayeon complained.</p><p>Professor Lundberg whipped her head back, startling Jeongyeon.</p><p>“Im Nayeon.”</p><p>Nayeon immediately straightened herself at the harsh tone the professor said her name in. Professor Lundberg walked towards Nayeon, her stature easily intimidating the student.</p><p>“It’s hard not to know who Im Nayeon is,” she started. Her voice contemplative, but annoyed. “The headmistress and aurors give you the benefit of the doubt because of your father, but how deserving are you? I know your kind well. Always seeking attention and causing trouble when all you need to do is put your head down and do the work. Mina would be a great witch without you holding her back.”</p><p>Jeongyeon felt a seething rage beside her. Nayeon dug her toes into the ground and balled her fist.</p><p>“She talks about you a lot,” the professor continued. “She said you deserve detention but I should listen. So why, Ms Im? What urged you to attack another student? Prove to me you’re not like the other bullies.”</p><p>Nayeon didn’t say anything. Jeongyeon couldn’t blame her. Professor Lundberg had always been a strict professor, but even Jeongyeon recognized the hatred that coated her words.</p><p>“Pay attention,” the professor ordered. “Think about the witches and wizards in the castle. Think about Mina. We’re the last line of defense. It shouldn’t come down to us, but if it does we have to protect everyone.”</p><p>Professor Lundberg returned to her post. Jeongyeon noticed Nayeon was looking down at the ground and gave her a quick nudge. The eyes that looked back at her weren’t hurt or lost, but frustrated—a fine line away from anger. Nayeon breathed in and unfurled her hands. She looked away, where her expression suddenly changed to terror. She pulled out her wand and prepared herself. Jeongyeon turned to find out what for.</p><p>The darkness in the forest that swallowed the rays of the sun began to lift in a dark cloud. The aurors that entered earlier, now ran away from the trees. A bright burst of silver light broke the dark cloud into wandering pieces of tattered cloaks and bony figures—dementors.</p><p>The aurors regrouped in front of the forest and collectively cast another spell that encased the fleeing creatures. They worked to push the dementors back into the forest. A glowing silver stag pranced around, tackling any strays that escaped.</p><p>Jeongyeon was so engrossed in the spectacular display she didn’t see the large bird that flew towards them. She jumped out of the way, but, following behind, was a dementor.</p><p>Before she could pull out her wand, an intense cold fell upon her, seeping through her skin until it reached her very core. The creature pushed her to the ground and hovered over her. It was ravenous. Jeongyeon tried to look at her attacker, but its hood was pitch black while screams and burning flames echoed. Her body shivered and her eyes closed as she let the desolate cold consume whatever was left of her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t long before news of dementors spread like wildfire through the school. The headmistress moved all classes and postponed all activities by the forest. Anyone caught near the forest would be subject to detention and, at worst, confinement to one’s common room.</p><p>Jihyo was not surprised when Jeongyeon was back on her feet and eager to start finding answers. The surprise was who she was doing it with—Im Nayeon. </p><p>Jeongyeon had pulled her away from her Hufflepuff friends, citing an issue that required immediate attention. She was dragged to the library where Nayeon and Mina were already waiting for them. Jihyo sat across from Mina, who looked at her with the same confusion. </p><p>“...Jeongyeon was about passed out already—”</p><p>“Not passed out,” Jeongyeon corrected her. “It was a dementor. My soul was sucked out.”</p><p>“Fine, her <em>soul </em>was sucked out.” Nayeon’s tone was mocking and it didn’t go unnoticed. “But Professor Lundberg jumped in and scared the dementor away.”</p><p>“Dementors don’t just go away. It was a silver rabbit also known as a patronus charm. Do you even study? You’re terrible at this. I’ll tell the story.”</p><p>“You were passed out—”</p><p>“My soul—”</p><p>“Whatever! You were unconscious. You didn’t see what happened.”</p><p>“But I know it better than you. Harry Potter—”</p><p>“Ugh! No one cares about Harry Potter. <em>I’m</em> telling the story.”</p><p>They were finally hushed by Madam Pince, much to Jihyo’s appreciation. Their, so called story devolved into a mindless argument. No progress was made. Jihyo and Mina were more lost than anything.</p><p>“What is this?” Jihyo pointed between the two bickering students. “When did the two of you become friends?”</p><p>“We’re not friends,” they cried in unison, earning a warning glare from the librarian.</p><p>Jihyo sighed. “Why did you call this meeting?”</p><p>“We made this pact to take on this magical world together because nothing happens without one of us knowing, right?” Jeongyeon started.</p><p>“Dahyun!” Nayeon rudely interrupted.</p><p>“Dahyun?” Jihyo was more confused. “What does Dahyun have to do with anything?</p><p>“Nothing,” Jeongyeon answered quickly, but that didn’t stop Nayeon.</p><p>“She’s an animagus!”</p><p>“There’s no proof of that. She’s not even listed in the registrar.”</p><p>“Because she didn’t register. With the war going on, people have more to worry about than a girl who can turn into a bird. Plus, I have a lot of evidence,” Nayeon said proudly. “The glasses I found at the observatory were exactly like hers and her hair matches the colour of the feathers of the bird.”</p><p>“That’s not much to go on,” Jihyo concluded. “A lot of people wear glasses and have blonde hair.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Jeongyeon was on her feet. “What matters is, a bunch of dementors hiding in the forest is not normal. There’s something going on and we need to stop it before someone gets hurt.”</p><p>“You’re missing the most important part. The bird! A golden bird that matches the coin she carries around.”</p><p>“That still doesn’t prove anything. It was just a bird.”</p><p>Madam Pince hushed them again.</p><p>“From now on, neither of you speak unless I give you permission,” Jihyo said.</p><p>“I don’t take orders from you,” Nayeon complained. “I’m older.”</p><p>“You will unless you want to be banned from the library,” Jihyo warned. Nayeon looked towards the librarian who now had a permanent grimace focused on them. “So, what do you want to do?” Jihyo addressed Jeongyeon.</p><p>“If you could talk to Dahyun and see if she knows something. I doubt it, but we don’t have much else to go off of.”</p><p>“And ask if she’s here to kill me,” Nayeon whispered.</p><p>All eyes fell on Nayeon as she spoke. Jihyo could no longer express her exasperations with the group, couldn’t even tell if Nayeon was being serious.</p><p>“I’m serious,” Nayeon assured them. “Professor Wilkinson warned me. It’s why there're so many aurors here.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?” Mina, who had been quiet the entire time, finally spoke up.</p><p>“You were kind of occupied,” Nayeon grumbled.</p><p>“We see each other every morning for breakfast.”</p><p>“I can’t exactly say this in the Great Hall with all the other students around.”</p><p>Mina chose not to reply and an awkward tension filled the air. Jihyo cleared her throat. “What is this?” She pointed to the two friends. “Are you two fighting?”</p><p>“No,” they replied in unison. </p><p>Silence, again.</p><p>“I have to go.” Mina stood from the table. “I have to see Professor Lundberg soon.”</p><p>Nayeon rolled her eyes for everyone to see.</p><p>“I should go too,” Jeongyeon said. “Let us know if you find anything.”</p><p>The two departed, leaving Jihyo and Nayeon left to stare at each other.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like it’s my fault?”</p><p>“You’re the common denominator.”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>Jihyo rose from her seat.</p><p>“Are you leaving?” Nayeon followed after. “I know we don’t know each other well, but we should talk about Dahyun.”</p><p>“Dahyun is a first year and a Hufflepuff. She’s not going to kill you.”</p><p>Jihyo led them to one of the many bookshelves in the library. She removed a large black book and handed it to Nayeon. Her hands barely held on to the size of it, but the book was thin.</p><p>“My parents are muggles. I didn’t even know there was a war going on. I stumbled across this book when I was learning about what happened. This is every known wizard or witch who died in the Second Wizarding War.”</p><p>Nayeon flipped through the thin pages. She knew a lot of people died in the war, wizards and muggles alike, but seeing the names listed in the pages, one after another, was overwhelming.</p><p>“What am I looking for?” Nayeon’s voice was small as she held the weight of a thousand names.</p><p>“Most people know you from the Daily Prophet. Mina’s parents work in politics so it's not uncommon for people to know who the Myouis are. But…” </p><p>Jihyo helped Nayeon. She flipped the pages until they were near the end. Nayeon scanned the words as they passed through last names starting with <em>x</em> and entered the next letter in the alphabet.</p><p>“Jeongyeon’s last name is Yoo,” Jihyo reminded her.</p><p>The changed expression on Nayeon’s face told Jihyo she had found the names. There were only two Yoos in the book. It wasn’t hard to put together the pieces.</p><p>“This isn’t some kind of joke,” Jihyo started. “If you’re going to be a part of this then you need to understand why it matters to her. Your story is everywhere in the papers, but not Jeongyeon’s. No one knows what happened to her parents.”</p><p>“Does <em>she</em> know?” Nayeon gulped.</p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor Lundberg had decided to teach Mina the patronus charm citing recent events as the cause. It didn’t escape Mina that recent events were related to the incident outside the castle or that dementors were now living in the Forbidden Forest. But it was difficult for Mina to concentrate on the day’s lesson for the same reason.</p><p>The tables and chairs were pushed aside. Teacher and student stood in the middle of the room. Professor Lundberg had demonstrated earlier, conjuring a beautiful silver greyhound that stayed by her side. But with all her efforts, Mina was only able to cast a silver blanket.</p><p>“The patronus is a difficult spell,” the professor reassured her. “I didn’t conjure my first corporeal patronus until I was 16 and won my first championship as a duellist.” The professor smiled as she reminisced. “An incorporeal patronus is still a very strong spell and a witch your age should be proud to succeed.”</p><p>Mina held her head low. She sighed.</p><p>“Is there something bothering you, Mina? You’re not focused today.”</p><p>Mina didn’t say anything. She pulled the hem of her shirt as she struggled with deciding whether or not to tell the professor. The secret was not hers, but a professor was supposed to help.</p><p>“Come into my office,” the professor decided. After they settled, the professor startled Mina with a question. “If I asked you to no longer be friends with Nayeon because she was involved in something dangerous, would you?”</p><p>There was no doubt or hesitation in Mina’s answer. It was a resounding no.</p><p>Professor Lundberg expected nothing less and it showed in her reaction. She reached inside her desk and produced a gold medallion with the imprint of an eagle. The professor allowed Mina to hold and inspect the coin. Both sides showed an eagle in flight. The phrase, <em>wit beyond measure</em>, was also inscribed.</p><p>“This is a coin from the Golden Eagle Society,” the professor explained. “A group of the most talented witches and wizards from the House of Ravenclaw. It comes from a Ravenclaw seeker who never failed to catch the golden snitch. I want you to have it.”</p><p>Mina looked up, mouth agape.</p><p>“The society has long been disbanded. Pride has a way of bringing out the worst of people. My mentor was a member. He carried this coin to remind him of his faults. ‘Knowledge begins in humility,’ were his words to me.”</p><p>Mina didn’t know what to say. She brushed her thumb over the bumps that made up the eagles and read the words over and over again in her head. As if memorizing every little bit of the coin would make her an honorary member.</p><p>“The coin is special,” the professor continued, bringing Mina’s attention back to her. “It will remain gold when someone who is true to themselves holds it. Use it to gauge a person’s true intention. The darker the colour fades, the more worried you should be. My door is always open if you need it.”</p><p>“But why are you giving it to me? I haven’t done anything.”</p><p>“You’ll be a great witch, Mina. It would be unfortunate if something happened. People can find unsavory ways to manipulate and ruin your career.”</p><p>Mina tensed at the professor’s words, but she knew not to pry.</p><p>“Thank you, professor.”</p><p>The professor smiled “Now, hurry along. I’m sure there is much to prepare before the break.”</p><p>“Oh, I won’t be going home. I’m staying with Nayeon.”</p><p>“Of course you are.”</p><p>Mina assured the professor she would be okay and left the classroom. On her way back to the common room, she saw Dahyun walking along the hallway. Remembering what was mentioned in her meeting with the others, she called after Dahyun, but there was no response. Dahyun was too preoccupied with one thing or another to pay attention to Mina. Curious, Mina followed along.</p><p>They arrived at the Astronomy Tower. Mina was surprised at how absent minded Dahyun was. Although she hid behind corners and stayed a few feet away, Mina was anything but stealthy. She trailed behind as Dahyun ascended the spiral staircase. At the top, a light seeped through the gap between the door and the floor. The door was locked, but was easily opened with a charm. Inside, sitting on the floor by herself, was Nayeon while Dahyun was nowhere to be found.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The potions classroom was filled with strange smoke and foul smells as the students attempted to brew an advanced potion the professor was certain they could produce. The reality was a harsh difference from the professor's misplaced optimism. </p><p>“This is impossible,” Jeongyeon sighed.</p><p>She used her hand to waft the smell away from her. Their potion was thick and bubbling. It was far from the clear solution the professor showed at the beginning of class.</p><p>“What’s next?”</p><p>Sana traced the lines of the textbook until she reached what she was looking for. “It says to pour half of the graphorn horn dust, stir 3 times clockwise, then 2 times counter-clockwise—”</p><p>“Wait,” Jeongyeon stopped her, “dust?”</p><p>“Yes. We were supposed to grind the horn in a mortar back in step 1, when we prepared the ingredients.” Sana looked up at her two friends with a smile of someone who had given up.</p><p>“Would it be terrible if we quickly smashed it and added it to the potion?” Momo suggested.</p><p>“The instructions said they should be as fine as sand. And that they should have been added at least a minute ago.”</p><p>“The Black Lake has sand grains the size of cookie crumbs.” Momo shrugged. “Let’s just put them in.”</p><p>Sana and Jeongyeon looked at each other. Without much of an option, they agreed to follow through with Momo’s plan. Jeongyeon quickly placed the horn in the mortar and pounded the horn a few times. She shoveled the smaller parts into a vial and passed it to Momo, who roughly poured half the contents and stirred.</p><p>“...and then counter-clockwise,” Sana instructed. “Momo. That was 3 turns. Counter-clockwise. Momo. Stop.”</p><p>Sana wrestled the stirring stick from Momo, but it was too late. Black smoke rose from their cauldron and the smell of burning tar filled the room.</p><p>“What’s that smell?” Professor Slughorn stood from his seat, alarmed. He looked towards the fuming smoke and quickly shuffled the students out of the classroom. “Okay, everyone. Out. Out now!”</p><p>The class evacuated to the halls outside the dungeons. Professor Slughorn joined the students afterwards and closed the door behind him. He turned around to find the students looking at him expectantly.</p><p>“Best to let the potion run—”</p><p>A loud, muffled <em>bang</em> echoed from behind the door. </p><p>“—it’s course,” the professor finished.</p><p>He slowly opened the door, but immediately coughed as the fumes clogged his airways. Students whined and gagged as the smell came through. The door was quickly shut again.</p><p>“I think class is officially over. In place of a potion, I expect an essay on doxies, also known as biting fairies, due after the break. Their venom is a valuable ingredient and the perfect use of an antidote. Motivation for the next time we brew an Antidote for Uncommon Poisons.” Professor Slughorn informed his class before he dismissed them early. He grimaced at the potions room and left for his office.</p><p> </p><p>The trio headed for the Gryffindor common room, but Sana had other plans.</p><p>“I’m going to head to the library,” she casually mentioned. “I’ll see you guys later.”</p><p>“You’re not meeting Nayeon, are you?” Jeongyeon questioned, unapprovingly. </p><p>“You told us to stay away from her and Mina.”</p><p>“Someone said they saw you together.”</p><p>“I’m not friends with Nayeon, but I can still be nice to her.”</p><p>“Just be careful until I figure out what her deal is.”</p><p>“We can help, you know,” Sana pleaded.</p><p>Momo nodded.</p><p>“Soon. I promise.”</p><p>Neither Sana or Momo felt comforted by her words.</p><p> </p><p>Sana slowly climbed the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Every step heavier than the last. Not one part of Sana enjoyed the fact that she lied to her friends. When she reached the top, Nayeon wasn’t by herself.</p><p>“Took you long enough,” Nayeon greeted her. “You know Mina, right?”</p><p>“Mina?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw Jeongyeon had talked about was smaller than she had imagined. The frailness of the girl, her white skin and delicate eyes, turned towards Sana and greeted her with a soft smile.</p><p>“Hello,” Mina said. “How is the bowtruckle?”</p><p>Sana surged forward to wrap Mina into a hug. “You’re more adorable than I thought.”</p><p>Mina was startled. She looked to Nayeon for help.</p><p>“Sana’s a bit touchy.” She put down the tools and pulled Sana away by the shoulder.</p><p>“Sorry,” Sana apologized. “If you don’t like being touched, I won’t.”</p><p>“N-no. It’s okay. I-I don’t mind.”</p><p>“Oh and his name is Henry. Jihyo agreed it was fitting when she gave him to me.”</p><p>“Thanks for taking him in. I wasn’t sure what to do with him.”</p><p>“No problem. Perks of having a tree farm.”</p><p>“I didn’t spill our secret just so you know,” Nayeon explained during a lull. “She just happened to have come by while I was here.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I wanted to meet Mina and I’m sure she can keep a secret.” Sana began to pet Mina’s head with strokes that caused Mina to blush.</p><p>“So,” Nayeon started. “What lame excuse did you give the other stooges this time?”</p><p>“She does that a lot.” Sana frowned. She looked towards Mina. “Should I know what that means?”</p><p>“It’s a movie reference.”</p><p>“Movie?”</p><p>“Muggle movies. Kind of like the theatre, but a muggle trick to get the same effect. My mother would bring them home and we would watch them together.”</p><p>“Oh.” Sana let out. “How long have you known each other?”</p><p>Mina shrugged. “Since we were little. How long have you known Jeongyeon?”</p><p>“We met on the first day. Jeongyeon, Momo and I.”</p><p>“The three of you seem close.”</p><p>“You’ve been watching?” Sana smirked.</p><p>“N-no. Nothing like that. It’s just— Jeongyeon is nice.”</p><p>“Ow!” Nayeon cried in pain, interrupting their conversation.</p><p>By the time Sana noticed what happened, Mina was already by Nayeon’s side. The small Ravenclaw cast a healing spell that stopped the bleeding. Nayeon was, then, berated for being careless. Something Sana was familiar with.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked.</p><p>“It’s nothing.” Nayeon picked up the small stick she was carving and began working again.</p><p>“I think you’ve carved enough wands. They’re more than okay.”</p><p>“They’re ugly and crooked.”</p><p>“Not all of them,” Mina chimed in. “What about this one?”</p><p>“It’s full of notches, the knife kept getting caught.”</p><p>“But it feels nice, like a texture.” Mina passed the wand between her hands. “And it’s a good length.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mina!” Sana exclaimed. “I’ve been trying to tell her.”</p><p>“There are too many mistakes,” said Nayeon.</p><p>The wand was neither crooked or broken like the others that lay discarded. Mina could see the effort Nayeon put into carving the shape, accidentally getting caught on a knot or pressing too hard into the wood, but immediately stopping and readjusting her hold. There were moments along its length where Nayeon must have swerved, but, as always, corrected course. As a result, there was a strange, wavy slope at the tip.</p><p>“I think it suits you. It has Im Nayeon written all over it,” Mina offered.</p><p>“You think I’m full of mistakes?”</p><p>Mina giggled. “I think the mistakes are a part of you. You’re never afraid to put yourself out there and it never ends up the way you want it, but you always learn and try to be better. This one reminds me of you.”</p><p>Sana listened quietly. There was no urge to interrupt. Rather, she felt she had intruded enough by being there. She admired Mina’s mindful perception and Nayeon’s easy reception of her comments. The friendship the two had was special. And that’s when Sana realized.</p><p>“Jeongyeon’s dumb.” The two friends turned their attention to Sana, confused at the sudden statement. She smiled apologetically. “Oops, did I say that out loud?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongyeon was nervous.</p><p>Today was an important day for school. Anyone keeping track of the quidditch cup knew Hufflepuff was second only to Slytherin and if Gryffindor didn’t win today, their chances to play in the finals against Slytherin were gone. </p><p>The facts were these: Hufflepuff had found themselves a superb keeper, besting everyone but Slytherin’s aggressive offense. While Gryffindor was a well-rounded team, and was not to be trifled with, it wasn’t enough. As a last ditch attempt, they decided to put in their new chaser. It was up to Jeongyeon to change the pace of the game.</p><p>With that much pressure, Jeongyeon was rightfully nervous.</p><p>“You should eat,” Momo said. She sat across from Jeongyeon, enjoying her own plate of food.</p><p>“I don’t think I can.” Jeongyeon was straight-faced. Her expression, tone of voice and body language was as stiff as a statue. “I’ll throw up.”</p><p>Momo shrugged. She wolfed down spoonful after spoonful and dove into Jeongyeon’s untouched serving.</p><p>Around the room, yellow and red were seen everywhere. Even the Slytherins sported bits of yellow to spite their Gryffindor rivals. Jeongyeon wore a red cloak with the Gryffindor crest proudly presented, but she shifted uncomfortably. The uniform included bulky padding around her joints.</p><p>“Where’s Sana?” Jeongyeon asked, when the person in question was nowhere in sight.</p><p>“Library.”</p><p>“Again?”</p><p>Momo shrugged. Her mouth was occupied by another morsel of food.</p><p>“Is she even going to show up?”</p><p>“It’s Sana. She’s late but she’ll be there.”</p><p>Jeongyeon tapped her foot incessantly and turned away. She looked at the crowds of students sporting red. They cheered and patted her back when they passed by. Most wished her good luck while others leaned in to remind her that Slytherin would win the cup if they lost.</p><p>The next hour was a blur. Jeongyeon was pulled around by her sister. First, to the common room where the house cheered them on. Then, the team was huddled under the rafters for a quick strategy meeting and pep talk. After that, her sister dragged her to the side for a check-up. Hands moved from the hem of her cloak to the straps of her padding until her sister was satisfied. There was some mention of bludgers and other chasers, but Jeongyeon wasn’t paying much attention.</p><p>When she finally made it onto the field, she froze. The blinding sun, the roar of the crowd, the open field, the slight breeze and freshly cut grass—it was overwhelming.</p><p>“Ready?” Her sister nudged her.</p><p>“Seongyeon, I don’t think I can do this.”</p><p>“This is nothing new,” her sister tried to reassure her. “Just like how we played with mom and dad.”</p><p>Jeongyeon gulped.</p><p>“You got this.”</p><p>Seongyeon patted her on the back and mounted her broom. Jeongyeon followed after, but with more hesitant steps. She took her spot beside her sister, where she could see into the stands. At the Gryffindor quarters, she spotted Momo sitting by herself. </p><p>“Jeongyeon!” Seongyeon shouted. “Focus!”</p><p>Madam Hooch kicked open a trunk to let the bludger and snitch loose. Then, the whistle screeched, piercing deep into Jeongyeon’s ears. Before she could gather her sense, the quaffle was tossed and Seongyeon was off to the races.</p><p>Gryffindor was quick to attack, but the keeper easily deflected the quaffle to a nearby teammate. Hufflepuff rushed them. Jeongyeon was caught frozen in the middle of the pitch. She shook herself out of her daze and turned towards the action. It was too late. Hufflepuff scored the first points.</p><p>“Pass it to Jeongyeon,” Seongyeon yelled.</p><p>The quaffle was quickly dropped into Jeongyeon’s hands. Fear swept her nerves. She looked to her sister for guidance, but only received a knowing nod. Looking towards the other side of the pitch, the Hufflepuff keeper seemed miles away. She took a deep breath.</p><p>What did it matter if Sana wasn’t there? Jeongyeon didn’t need her. Sana could spend all her time with Nayeon. What mattered was now. What mattered was her sister urging her forward, the house cheering her on, and the Hufflepuff keeper waiting at the other end of the field. What mattered was defeating Slytherin.</p><p>Jeongyeon turned her broom around and burst into a blinding speed. A fire roared within. Not even bludgers could stop her. This was child’s play for someone who learned how to fly before she could walk.</p><p>Jeongyeon concentrated on the goal ahead of her. She stared down the keeper that was fast approaching. There was no sign of stopping. She accelerated faster and faster, leaning close to her broom as possible. The Hufflepuff keeper steeled himself for the oncoming chaser. Both of them held their ground and it had the spectators on their feet.</p><p>Just as they were about to collide, Jeongyeon tossed the quaffle behind her and pulled on the brakes. She slid to a stop. Her nose only an inch away from the keeper’s. The keeper barely reacted when Seongyeon swept passed them and tossed the quaffle into an empty goal post. Dumbfounded by the trickery, the keeper pushed Jeongyeon—and her rage inducing smirk—away from him. The crowd cheered.</p><p>By the time the Gryffindor seeker caught the golden snitch, Gryffindor was well ahead of the game. Their victory, a result of the brilliant chemistry and creativity of the Yoo sisters. </p><p>The team was ambushed by their house members. Jeongyeon was reveling in the new experience when she was tackled. Momo wrapped Jeongyeon into a hug. Another pair of arms held the both of them together, forcing them into a series of jumps accompanied by hysteric giggles.</p><p>“Sana? You're here?” Jeongyeon was ecstatic. She smiled at her giggling friend.</p><p>“Of course, silly. Sorry I was late, but I wouldn’t miss this. You and Seongyeon were so good.” Sana pulled her in for another hug.</p><p>Jeongyeon’s gleeful smile suddenly turned. She saw Nayeon over Sana's shoulders. The Slytherins were huddled around Nayeon—their conversation likely surrounded Slytherins slipping chances of winning the quidditch cup this year. Their eyes met.</p><p>Jeongyeon pulled away. “I’m tired. I think I should go rest,” she suddenly announced.</p><p>She pushed her way through the crowds and headed towards the Slytherins. Before she could reach them, she was stopped.</p><p>“Jeongyeon don’t,” Momo pleaded. “We’re celebrating.”</p><p>Just behind Momo was Sana, who looked on with concern. But what right did Sana have to be concerned? Jeongyeon pulled her arm loose and continued. Her arms swayed viciously at her side and her feet grounded into the grass with every step. Nayeon stepped forward, hoping to say a few words or mitigate the situation, but Jeongyeon only gave her a brief shoulder to shoulder bump before disappearing through the door of the castle.</p><p>To her surprise, no one followed after. She made her way to the common room, threw her broom into a corner and collapsed on her bed. On the bedside table was a photograph of her father and mother flying on brooms and giving a salute.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With most of the students gone for the holidays, the castle was quiet. Mina found herself drawn to the seventh floor during the Winter break. Not for a mysterious room, but for the view outside its windows. The rolling green hills that surrounded the Black Lake were picturesque. She noticed the mermaids were more likely to breach the surface without students running around the shores.</p><p>“Mina?” Dahyun walked down the corridor. Her scarf reached high enough to muffle her voice. Mina could only assume she was smiling when her eyes curved into half-moons. “I’m not interrupting am I?”</p><p>“Oh no. I like the view from here,” Mina corrected her. “It’s nice.”</p><p>Dahyun hummed in agreement.</p><p>“H-how are you?”</p><p>“Good. All of Hufflepuff has been very helpful.”</p><p>Mina stared outside the window. She often wondered what it would be like in a different house. Nayeon’s stories of Slytherin never appealed to her. And while Jeongyeon and Sana were fun to be around, Gryffindors were a little <em>too</em> much. But Jihyo was one of her closest friends and there was never a shortage of kind acts from the most welcoming students of Hogwarts.</p><p>“I’m glad,” Mina responded. She was about to leave when she placed her hands in her pocket and felt the small coin she kept with her. “Dahyun?” She turned to face the younger student.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Mina removed the coin from her pocket for Dahyun to see. </p><p>“Where did you get that?” Dahyun’s eyes grew large.</p><p>“This is exactly like your coin, isn’t it? Someone recently gave me this. Can you tell me more about it?”</p><p>There was a pause as Dahyun contemplated. Mina patiently waited.</p><p>“I—” Dahyun started, then stopped.</p><p>“If it’s something you can’t share, I understand, but you’re the only other person I know who has one. Do you know about the society?”</p><p>“Society?”</p><p>“The Golden Eagle Society. A group of the most talented witches and wizards from Ravenclaw.” Mina’s eyebrows creased in confusion. “Where did you get the coin?”</p><p>“It was sent to us with a note. The note—” Dahyun stopped again.</p><p>Mina noticed the hesitation. “You can trust me,” she reassured.</p><p>Dahyun pulled the cuffs of her sleeve and looked away.</p><p>“The coin,” Mina held the coin between them. “It stays gold if the one holding it is true to themselves. Mine is gold. Let me hold yours. I know you have it with you.”</p><p>Dahyun removed her coin from her pockets and laid it in Mina’s hand. The gold darkened. Dahyun quickly retrieved the coin from Mina’s hand and stepped back.</p><p>“I-I don’t understand.” Mina was frozen. She looked at her own coin in her hand. It remained gold. “Here.”</p><p>She offered the coin to Dahyun, but the Hufflepuff stayed away. Her eyes weren’t wide-eyed like the day Mina met her, but they were contemplative. Mina didn’t know what to say, but her eyes pleaded with Dahyun. And, as if someone was looking out for her, Dahyun stepped forward.</p><p>“You and Nayeon were kind to me on the train. And Jihyo talks about you a lot—in a good way,” Dahyun reasoned. She took the coin from Mina’s hand.</p><p>They were surprised, once again, when the coin darkened in Dahyun’s hand. She brought up her other hand. One gold coin, one dark coin.</p><p>“Professor Lundberg gave me this coin.” Mina revealed.</p><p>Mina picked up the darkened coin. It returned to gold at her touch. She slumped her shoulders and leaned against the wall, dropping to the floor with a heavy and tired sigh. One of the coins was fake.</p><p>Dahyun took a seat next to her. “My mother is missing,” she suddenly started. “There are people who are after her because of what she knows. She left so they wouldn’t come after me and my father, but they still do. I received the coin in an envelope addressed to her. The note said ‘I’ll be watching you.’ This coin... is probably a trap. I don’t think you’re a bad person, Mina. I trust you.”</p><p>Mina looked at her. Dahyun had completely relaxed at her side. How could someone be so open and kind? Mina didn’t know, but she was sure Hufflepuff was the hardest house to get into.</p><p>“Why?” she asked, softly.</p><p>“On the train, Nayeon looked out for me—a complete stranger. She didn’t ask a single question, she just did what she thought was right. That’s either an idiot or someone with a good heart. You’re too smart to be friends with an idiot. And a Slytherin like that wouldn’t be friends with just anyone.”</p><p>Mina smiled. Nayeon, of course, was looking out for her even without trying.</p><p> </p><p>The library felt larger than usual. There were no discussions, no rustling of pages, no librarian shushing. Students never had the books you needed, never occupied all the tables, never got in the way. All there was, was the small warmth of a candle and company of a friend.</p><p>Mina sat across from Nayeon in the empty library. She had a book in front of her she intended to look through. Instead, she stared at Nayeon, who flipped through books faster and faster as she traced her finger down each page. Nayeon, who was determined, hard-working, focused, smart and beautiful. Mina blushed at the last thought. She quickly turned her attention towards the book in front of her before Nayeon noticed.</p><p>“D-Did you find anything?” she quietly mumbled after a while.</p><p>“You’d think there’d be something about putting wand cores in wands.” Nayeon sighed.</p><p>“There are only a few wandmakers in each region,” Mina reminded her.</p><p>“They couldn’t be bothered to write a book?”</p><p>“They supply wands to <em>every</em> witch and wizard. I don’t think they have the time.”</p><p>Nayeon looked up. She reached over and grabbed the book Mina was reading.</p><p>“Doxies?”</p><p>“Sana needed help”</p><p>“You’re supposed to help me,” Nayeon whined.</p><p>“I am. I’m helping Sana so she can help you,” Mina reasoned. “And if you think about it, I’m also helping myself. It’s reading I have to do next year.”</p><p>“It’s sickening hearing you talk about school.”</p><p>“You do well in school, too.”</p><p>“But you actually <em>want</em> to do the work.”</p><p>“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.” Mina snatched her book back.</p><p>She turned around when she heard her name being called. Dahyun entered the library and quickly dropped in the seat next to Mina. Her breathing was heavy and sweat dripped from her forehead. Before Mina could say anything, Dahyun started in incomprehensible stutters between pants. Hearing herself, Dahyun took a deep breath to compose her words.</p><p>“I was headed to the Astronomy Tower when I heard people talking inside. I think…” She looked over at Nayeon again. “I think they’re planning something.”</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Nayeon questioned the look.</p><p>“Because they mentioned your name.”</p><p>Nayeon’s expression didn’t change. She shrugged when Mina looked at her.</p><p>Dahyun wiped sweat off her forehead and began breathing faster, as if she had just run across the castle grounds to get to them.</p><p>“They said,” Dahyun struggled in between breaths. “Everything was in place and that Nayeon would get what’s coming to her.”</p><p>“Do you know who it was?” Nayeon questioned.</p><p>Dahyun shook her head. “When they left I hid in a small cupboard. I didn’t see who it was.”</p><p>“Cupboard? There are no cupboards at the tower.”</p><p>Dahyun nodded.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be worried about something else?” Mina questioned, unhappy with Nayeon’s relaxed nature.</p><p>“Like what?” she shrugged. “Imagine what I could use a hidden cupboard for.”</p><p>“This isn’t funny, Nayeon.”</p><p>“I’m not laughing.”</p><p>“Mina…” Dahyun said, her voice weak.</p><p>She used her sleeve to wipe sweat that continued to pour. Mina placed a hand over Dahyun’s, surprised at how cold they were. She found Dahyun’s pale complexion hauntingly paler and her eyes lacked the wide range of expression Mina was familiar with.</p><p>“Dahyun, are you okay?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know,” she said between pants. “I have to tell you... in the observatory… She’s lying to you.” Dahyun breathed in shallow breaths. Her words slurred. “Sorry, I don’t feel very well.” Her voice faded as she fell into Mina’s arms.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina burst through the entrance of the infirmary in a panic while Nayeon hobbled inside with Dahyun on her back soon after. The small Hufflepuff, half-conscious and delirious, mumbled about birds. She was quickly set down on the closest bed. Nayeon dropped to the floor, her muscles giving out on her.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey, the head patron of the castle, rushed to Dahyun’s side. “What happened?”</p><p>“We don’t know,” Mina informed the matron. “She came to the library and suddenly collapsed.”</p><p>“Doxies,” Professor Wilkinson said, as he approached them from deep in the infirmary. Mina was startled by his appearance. “It seems the castle is infested with them. I, myself, was bitten.” </p><p>He showed his arm where a series of tiny holes lined in a shallow curve. Nayeon was quick on her feet when she saw.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked, concerned.</p><p>“I’ll be okay.”</p><p>The professor stroked Nayeon’s head. He smiled, reassuringly. Nayeon smiled in relief. Mina didn’t smile at all. How could she? She knew the professor as an acquaintance of her parents, but his scar and disfigured ear never settled well with her. Nayeon, on the other hand, never seemed to mind. </p><p>Madam Pomfrey returned to Dahyun’s side with a vial. She opened Dahyun’s mouth and poured the contents inside. “The doxy poison is dangerous, but it has an easy cure. She’ll have to stay the night to recover.” The matron covered Dahyun in a blanket and wiped away her sweat. “The two of you should return to your dorms.”</p><p>“I’ll escort them to their rooms,” Professor Wilkinson offered. </p><p>“I-I think we’re fine by ourselves,” Mina opposed, politely.</p><p>“Nonsense! It’s getting dark and the castle is infested. As a professor, I will escort you to the dorms.”</p><p>Nayeon stood by the professor, waiting eagerly for Mina to join them. There was no room to protest so Mina walked towards them. They turned to leave the infirmary when the professor suddenly stopped. He groaned as he awkwardly bent over to pick up something from the ground.</p><p>“Is this anyone’s?” Professor Wilkinson held up a black coin. He inspected it closer. “It looks like an eagle of some sort.”</p><p>Mina ran up and grabbed the coin from him, but was unable to hide the magical properties as it quickly turned gold at her touch.</p><p>“That’s a peculiar coin you have there,” the professor commented.</p><p>Mina ignored him and walked past. She stopped and ducked out of the way when a bird flew past her. It landed on Professor Wilkinson's hand and transformed into a piece of rolled parchment. He unfurled the paper.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he apologized after reading the note. “I have to go.”</p><p>He burned the parchment in his hand. The black ashes fluttered to the ground in his absence. Nayeon and Mina were left to find their own way back. </p><p>Mina headed towards the castle entrance, but bumped into Nayeon, who looked towards the opposite direction. They stared at each other, confused. </p><p>“I’ll walk you to the Ravenclaw tower,” Nayeon said, matter of factly.</p><p>“I can get there myself. We should go to the Slytherin common room first.”</p><p>“Mina, it’s dangerous—”</p><p>“<em>You’re</em> the one in danger. You heard what Dahyun said.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“How can you say that?” Mina huffed. “Why aren’t you taking this more seriously?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>Mina studied Nayeon’s calm composure. “You’re not telling me something.”</p><p>“Mina, I can’t do this.” Nayeon pinched the bridge of her nose. “You need to trust me.”</p><p>“We said no more secrets.”</p><p>“I know, but secrets keep finding me. I want to tell you, but it’s not mine to tell. Trust me, please,” Nayeon begged.</p><p>Mina stood her ground. She waited for Nayeon to fold. “We’re going to the Slytherin common room,” Mina reiterated with more force.</p><p>“You always let me walk you back,”</p><p>“You don’t always need to protect me,” Mina said softly. “Maybe, I want to protect you.”</p><p>“I’m older. I’ll do the protecting,” Nayeon opposed, oblivious to the slight blush on Mina’s cheeks.</p><p>“Are we really going to argue about this?”</p><p>“You started it.”</p><p>They said nothing as they stared at each other, neither backing down.</p><p>“Fine,” Nayeon finally conceded after what felt like eternal anguish the way Mina stared at her. “Don’t look so surprised. I have a plan.”</p><p>Nayeon grabbed Mina’s hand and pulled her along.</p><p>The entrance to the Slytherin common room was located next to the Entrance Hall, carefully concealed from any passersby. It was a solid stone door that blended into the castle walls. A green snake was carved into the stone.</p><p>“<em>Expecto Patronum</em>,” Nayeon cast, once they arrived.</p><p>A silver ghostly image of a rabbit sprouted from her wand. It took playful hops in mid-air around Nayeon until it settled into Mina’s arms. There was no weight to the patronus, but Mina kept her arms cradled around anyways. The rabbit looked too comfortable to be disturbed.</p><p>“When did you learn the patronus charm?” Mina was awed.</p><p>“We had a special guest in Defense Against the Dark Arts.”</p><p>Mina gasped. “Was it Harry Potter? I heard he was teaching classes while he was here.” Mina was impressed, but Nayeon simply shrugged. “Can you teach me?”</p><p>“It’s not difficult,” Nayeon said, a bit embarrassed. It had been a while since Mina looked at her with the same level of excitement. It had been a while since Mina looked to her for anything. “You just focus on a happy memory.”</p><p>“What do you think of?”</p><p>“That’s not something you just share.” But Mina frowned and looked at her insistently. Nayeon sighed. “Remember when your parents brought us to the Quidditch World Cup and we had to wake up <em>really</em> early to get a good spot?”</p><p>Mina nodded.</p><p>“I slept over at your place. My mouth was wide open and you thought it would be a good idea to tap on my front teeth.”</p><p>Mina giggled. </p><p>Nayeon stepped towards Mina and placed a hand on the rabbit. Her voice lowered. “I’m not strong enough for it to protect you, but I’ll know if something happened.”</p><p>Mina looked down at the rabbit. “Thank you,” she whispered softly, just enough for Nayeon to hear.</p><p>“You should go now. It’s getting dark.”</p><p>Mina was thankful to have Nayeon’s patronus in her arms. Even with the mustered bravery she used against Nayeon earlier, Mina was scared. The luminescence glow of the rabbit was a welcome source of light. There was no need for candles or magic. Her only fright that night was the Gryffindor ghost, floating along the hallways, with his head dangling from his neck.</p><p>The dorm room was, as expected, empty. There were no roommates to annoy her, but there were also no one to greet her and ask about her day. Mina sat on her bed with the patronus still in her arms. She kissed the top of the rabbit’s head, thanking it for accompanying her. The patronus evaporated into thin air—its job finished. The only light came from an open window, where a bird was the only thing keeping Mina from being completely alone.</p><p>She stood up to close the window when a chill shivered through Mina. It was quiet outside, different from the chaos of dementors and doxies, of secrets and mysteries, and of golden eagles. Mina paused as she took in the quiet. The moon shone brightly on her and a bird, shimmering in gold, flew across the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were there when she woke up and when she fell asleep. They sat on the window sill of every classroom except for potions, where there were no windows and no entrances to peek through. They were there in the Great Hall even when the hall was so grand and large it took an entire meal to find them. They were in the courtyard, the walkways, the fields and the forest. They were everywhere.</p><p>Why didn’t she see it before?</p><p>“Jihyo,” Mina whispered in the middle of Professor Binns’ riveting lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289.</p><p>Jihyo looked at her, careful not to say anything, else her loud voice betrayed her.</p><p>“Have you talked to Dahyun?”</p><p>Jihyo shook her head. She pulled a piece of parchment free and scribbled something with her quil. She passed it to Mina.</p><p>
  <em>Dahyun left. Her parents wanted her home.</em>
</p><p>“Because of what happened?”</p><p>Jihyo nodded.</p><p>“Why now? Why not have her home to celebrate the holidays?”</p><p>Jihyo shrugged.</p><p>Mina was doubtful but there was little she could do at the moment besides returning her attention to Professor Binns. It was short lived as his monotonous voice droned on. Mina’s eyes wandered. She saw a bird standing on the window ledge watching her, not even trying to hide.</p><p>“Jihyo,” Mina whispered again. She pointed to the bird.</p><p>“Another one?” Jihyo said, a little too loud.</p><p>“Ms Park, do you have a question?” the professor interrupted.</p><p>“No, sir.”</p><p>“Pay attention, please.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Jihyo didn’t pay attention. Neither did Mina. Their attention was on other things. After class, the bird was quick to take off. Jihyo ran towards the window. She managed to catch sight of the bird disappearing into a room on the fourth floor.</p><p>“There!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Jihyo was already out the door before Mina could stop her.</p><p>“We should think this through.” Mina called out after. </p><p>“Whoever is sending these birds won’t be bothering you any longer.”</p><p>Jihyo stomped to the fourth floor. Mina followed timidly behind, nervous for what may lay ahead but her curiosity always getting the better of her. She realized they were headed towards the transfiguration classroom, where Professor Wilkinson was sure to be.</p><p>Before they rounded the corner and into the hallway leading to the classroom, Jihyo abruptly stopped. They peered around the corner where Professor Wilkinson was up in arms with someone else. A man with light hair and droopy eyes. Mina recognized him as one of the aurors from the train.</p><p>“Where is she?” the light haired man pressed.</p><p>“Look, Albert. I don’t know how you found out, but we can’t bring her to the Ministry,” the professor replied.</p><p>“If she knows about the remaining Death Eaters, the Ministry needs to know. They sent the Ministry a threat! They’re getting bolder because we sit around like fools.”</p><p>“And if the Ministry is still crawling with Death Eaters? It’s barely half a decade since the war. We’re still processing Death Eaters through the Wizengamot.”</p><p>“We wouldn’t need to if we sent everyone to Azkaban.”</p><p>“Everyone deserves a fair trial.”</p><p>“I can bring her somewhere safe,” Albert tried again. His voice strained from being denied over and over again.</p><p>“She <em>is </em>safe. She trusts me, Albert. And that’s the end of it.”</p><p>“You think you can get away with everything,” the man—Albert—yelled. “All you did was hide while we fought Voldemort’s army day in and day out.” Professor Wilkinson didn’t say anything. He stayed firm. “Anyone who dies is blood on your hands.”</p><p>The tired man stormed off down the hallway. Mina quickly scanned the area, locating a well-placed closet nearby. She grabbed Jihyo by the arm and dragged her inside.</p><p>They waited quietly in the dark. Their ears pressed against the door, listening for cues. When a pair of footsteps stomped against the solid stone floors, they sighed in relief. But they celebrated too early. The door to the closet opened and Professor Wilkinson stood in front of them.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Jihyo blurted out. Mina always admired how straightforward she could be. “Who are you hiding?”</p><p>“That isn’t your concern,” the professor replied. He towered over them. A smile stretched across his face. “We should talk.”</p><p>Every step the professor took into the closet, Mina and Jihyo shied away until their backs pressed against the wall. There was nowhere to go. The professor shut the door behind him, sending them back into darkness. There were uneven breaths and aching groans. Mina reached for Jihyo’s hand and braced herself.</p><p>The lights flickered on and the professor was gone. Instead, a tall, dark and grizzled man stood in front of them.</p><p>“Mister Im?” Mina was stunned.</p><p>The closet they were in, was a storage room. There were shelves on either side of them, filled with vials of a bubbly green substance neither liquid or solid. Other jars of varying size and length stored materials similar to those in the potions dungeon.</p><p>“I guess the secret is out. We have a lot to talk about.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had already started for many students, but Nayeon was always a late riser. Her roommates had long abandoned her. She dressed herself and smoothed out her hair as she left the Slytherin common room.</p><p>The castle was unusually quiet. Students talked in hushed voices rather than the chaos Nayeon was accustomed to. Still, she thought nothing of it until she reached the Great Hall and Mina was nowhere to be found. Nayeon began to notice students talking over copies of the Daily Prophet. She interrupted a few Slytherins, reading the headline: <em>ATTACK ON THE MINISTRY, ARE DEATH EATERS RESPONSIBLE?</em></p><p>“What happened?” she questioned them. She was handed the paper.</p><p>
  <em>... the explosion originated from the Muggle Liaison Office. Fortunately, no one was killed in the incident, several were harmed and awaiting treatment at St. Mungo’s… We wait to hear more from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.</em>
</p><p>Nayeon rushed out. She searched the courtyard, the Ravenclaw tower and checked the seventh floor, but Nayeon wasn’t one to give up. She went so far as to harass Jihyo about Mina’s whereabouts. After running up and down the castle, she paused for a moment to breath and there she was. Sitting alone by the lake was Mina. She sat on a large rock. Her knees brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around. Nayeon reached the rocky beach, almost slipping in her haste.</p><p>“Should you be out here by yourself?” she questioned, leaning against the same rock Mina sat on.</p><p>“I’m not,” Mina answered, pointing somewhere off to the side. A small bird hopped around. “A bird came by and turned into this.”</p><p>Mina handed a piece of parchment to Nayeon. The note read, <em>Your Mother is fine. Stay in school. Don’t trust what you read. Love, Your Father.</em></p><p>“It’s me, isn’t it?” Mina asked. “I’m the one they’re after. Not you.”</p><p>Nayeon turned away. She couldn’t face Mina. The castle was in the distance, built from stone and strengthened by wood. It was strong and sturdy as it was grand, keeping the dangers away from anyone that resided inside.</p><p>“My father killed a lot of people, betrayed a lot of people. It wouldn’t be the strangest thing if it was me.”</p><p>“But it wasn’t and you knew. Is there anything else you’re keeping from me?” </p><p>Mina’s voice was, understandably, hurt and upset. It made Nayeon nervous. More from the fact that Nayeon, herself, was at fault. She gulped.</p><p>“That’s everything I know.”</p><p>There was no answer. Nayeon craned her neck to look behind her. Mina stared at the frozen lake. The ice thinned as the weather grew warmer, but the pieces were still large, rigid and brittle. Nayeon returned to look at the castle.</p><p>“And my parents?”</p><p>“Aurors and Hit Wizards were sent to protect your mother.”</p><p>Mina leaned her head against Nayeon’s back. “It’s Death Eaters, isn’t it? They’re after my mother because she’s the muggle ambassador.”</p><p>“Your father said not to trust the Daily Prophet.”</p><p>“What else, then?”</p><p>There it was. The anger under the subtle tones. Mina was always calm, but Nayeon had seen her angry. It was in the way Mina phrased her words—curt and pointed. She seldom yelled and did only when she felt she wasn’t being heard. There was a strange rationale to Mina’s reactions. Something Nayeon had noticed over the years and learned to manage.</p><p>Mina shuffled closer and curled against Nayeon’s back. Nayeon stiffened to handle the added weight. It was all she could do in the moment, but for the future, she could do better.</p><p>“What do you want to do?” Nayeon blankly asked, not sure what to expect. </p><p>“Find whoever it is.”</p><p>“Where do we start?”</p><p>“We find Dahyun. She heard something that night.”</p><p>“Dahyun,” Nayeon repeated, testing the name to make sure the logic was there. It wasn’t, but she trusted Mina.</p><p>“Yes,” Mina reached for Nayeon’s hand. She shifted her body so her head laid more comfortably against the other’s shoulder. Her eyes closed as she breathed out. “But later. I’m tired.”</p><p>“Okay,” Nayeon whispered quietly. She leaned her head to rest on Mina’s. “We can do it later.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the second semester began, the library was bustling with students. Fifth years and above were stressed over their exams while others scurried to finish their essays and final assignments. So when Jihyo occupied an entire table to herself, the students glared and left passing remarks. Jihyo was a small second year, but she was strong minded. She shooed each and every one of them away.</p><p>Jihyo had a clearer mind without Jeongyeon and Nayeon bickering with each other. As a muggle, she was often left to catch up on events such as a cataclysmic war that continues to show how detrimental consequences can be. As of late, her mind busied itself around the golden eagle society, actual golden eagles, birds that could not be trusted and potions that change your appearance. But maybe the biggest question was sitting in front of her. The very person wrapped up in each one of the aforementioned curiosities.</p><p>“Did you know this was going to happen?” Mina tilted her head at Jihyo’s sudden question. “When you made this pact,” she clarified.</p><p>“Are you asking me if I predicted my mother was going to be a target for terrorists, Professor Wilkinson was actually Nayeon’s father and Dahyun would go missing?” Mina raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Well if you put it that way…”</p><p>“You’re the one who gave me the idea.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yes, you, Suzie.”</p><p>“Ah,” Jihyo remembered. “The Calvin and Hobbes speech. I was just saying what was on my mind.”</p><p>“Well, you were right. It’s more than just me and Nayeon. Things are different.”</p><p>Jihyo watched as Mina busied herself with a book. Her fingers brushed against the edge of the pages and her eyes never met Jihyo’s. “But why Jeongyeon? She hates Nayeon.”</p><p>“During the war, my family had to leave our home because of Death Eaters—Slytherins. If it weren’t for Nayeon and her parents, I would be the same as Jeongyeon.”</p><p>“You’re nothing like Jeongyeon.” Nayeon came up from behind and startled Mina. “Jeongyeon is crazy.”</p><p>“And you’re an idiot.” Jeongyeon followed after. “Now, why are we here?”</p><p>“Dahyun is missing,” Mina stated, keeping her eyes trained on the open pages.</p><p>“I thought she went home.”</p><p>“It’s too much of a coincidence,” Jihyo explained. “We have dementors in the forest, the castle is suddenly infested with doxies, and now Dahyun is at home when she spends the holidays at the school. None of it makes sense.”</p><p>“So you called this meeting?” Jeongyeon asked.</p><p>“Someone in this castle is doing all of this. Mina and I agreed it could be one of the aurors. It’s not a secret that the Ministry was corrupt before and during the Second Wizarding War.”</p><p>“What about a professor?” Nayeon suggested. She grabbed the attention of the table, including Mina who stopped fidgeting with her book. “It could be Professor Lundberg.”</p><p>“It could be Professor Wilkinson,” Mina offered.</p><p>“It’s not Professor Wilkinson.”</p><p>“You seem sure of that.”</p><p>Nayeon didn’t answer. She studied Mina, who nervously played with the pages of a book and didn’t so much as look at her until now. And Mina knew how to give a look.</p><p>“Why do you think it’s Professor Lundberg?” Jihyo asked.</p><p>“I don’t trust her.”</p><p>Jeongyeon scoffed. It irritated Nayeon. She glared at the Gryffindor, who leaned back in her chair with arms crossed.</p><p>“Care to share?”</p><p>“Me? Oh no. I have no idea what’s going on.” Jeongyeon looked around the table. “Am I the only one who doesn’t?”</p><p>“Where have you been?” Nayeon chastised.</p><p>“Winning the quidditch cup.”</p><p>“Like you can beat Slytherin.”</p><p>“Everyone seems to think so.”</p><p>“That’s funny,” Nayeon mocked. “You’re really funny.”</p><p>“Ask Sana.”</p><p>“Why would I ask Sana?”</p><p>“I think you know why. You better not be getting her involved in—” Jeongyeon stopped herself.</p><p>“What? Death Eater stuff? That’s what you were going to say weren’t you?”</p><p>“Stop! Enough fighting.” Jihyo slammed her hands on the table. She knew her mistake the moment she made it.</p><p>“All of you! Out! Now!” The librarian hollered from her desk. </p><p>The group picked up their belongings and left with the entire library watching. Jihyo stopped everyone in the hallways.</p><p>“We still have things to talk about.”</p><p>“This isn’t really working out, Jihyo,” Jeongyeon commented, glaring at Nayeon.</p><p>“But we have to make it work. Dahyun could be in serious danger,” Jihyo reminded everyone.</p><p>“I don’t even know what’s going on.”</p><p>“That’s the point of the meeting. To get everyone on the same page.” Jihyo turned to Mina, who shied away from the debacle. “Tell them.”</p><p>Mina nervously stepped forward. Everyone stared at her with anticipation. “P-professor Wilkinson is Nayeon’s father,” she revealed. She turned to look at Nayeon and was immediately disappointed. “You knew, didn’t you?” Mina's voice shook. “You said there was nothing else and I believed you. I wanted to believe you.”</p><p>“Mina, I couldn’t. I told you these aren’t my secrets to tell.”</p><p>“But you’d let me think that Professor Wilkinson—your father—was trying to kill you—me.” Mina rubbed her forehead. It was all too much.</p><p>“It’s dangerous—”</p><p>“Don’t,” Mina stopped her. “Don’t tell me it's dangerous after you nearly got yourself killed looking for the Basilisk.”</p><p>“I <em>am</em> going to say it because it <em>is</em> dangerous, Mina. You would want to get involved in everything like you’re doing now. You’ll put yourself in danger and I can’t let the same thing happen. I almost got you killed last year.”</p><p>“That wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>“Yes, it was. I’m responsible for you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be.”</p><p>“Yes, I do.”</p><p>“No, you don’t! You don’t have to protect me all the time. I can take care of myself.”</p><p>Nayeon was never one to back down from a fight. There was so much she wanted to say, but Mina was yelling at her.</p><p>“Enough about last year,” Jihyo intervened. “This year is going to be different. We have to trust each other.”</p><p>“This is pointless,” Jeongyeon spoke up. “I’m leaving.”</p><p>Jihyo grabbed her arm to stop her. “No,” Jihyo ordered. Her voice was fierce, in the same way she commanded her spells to do what needed to be done. “I don’t care if none of you can get along. Dahyun is in danger. She needs us. Don’t any of you care?”</p><p>Jeongyeon remained still. The group was quiet as they waited for Jihyo.</p><p>“We share everything we know. We trust each other. This time we won’t let anything get past us. We have to find Dahyun.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihyo entered through the round, wooden entrance of the Huflepuff common room. Against popular belief, the Hufflepuff basement was not a dark cobbling of stone buried in the ground. Rather, it was basked with an infinite source of sunlight that filled every visitor with an undeniable warmth. Jihyo was thankful for it.</p><p>She noticed a group of first years lounging on the plump sofas by the fireplace. Although in desperate need to lie down and close her eyes from a tiring session of wrangling idiots around a common goal, Jihyo’s plans quickly changed. She approached the group of girls.</p><p>“Hi,” she greeted. “You know Dahyun, right?”</p><p>“She’s our roommate,” they replied.</p><p>“Do you know where she is? I’ve only heard rumours and I’m worried.”</p><p>“Professor Sprout said she went home.”</p><p>“Is that all?”</p><p>The girls stayed silent. They looked at each other nervously, until one of them spoke up.</p><p>“That’s all they told us, but—” she stopped suddenly, trying to find the courage to continue. In a lower volume, she continued, “but her stuff is still here. She didn’t take anything with her. Professor Sprout said she’s okay and would return but…”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Jihyo reassured her. “If Professor Sprout said she’s safe, we should trust her.”</p><p>The girl nodded and relaxed her shoulders.</p><p>Jihyo thanked them for their time before retiring for the night. Unfortunately, retiring was the last thing she could do. She tossed and turned all night.</p><p>In the morning, Jihyo rose from her bed with messy hair and dark circles under her eyes. She groggily dressed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, where she ate without saying a single word. Her appearance, however, was enough explanation for her silence.</p><p>On her way to class, a sudden thought occurred to her. She excused herself to the bathroom, but walked in quick steps towards the Hufflepuff Basement. Entering the common room, she looked around for students. Everyone had left for their first class of the day. Jihyo was alone.</p><p>She snuck up the stairs and into the first year dorms, knocking to make sure no one lingered behind. The room was a mess. Books laid everywhere, clothing thrown in open trunks and beds laid unmade. Jihyo stepped around the laundry that littered the floor. She picked out one bed that was not like the others—neatly made, trunk closed and books stacked and placed to the side.</p><p>Jihyo began shuffling through the books and drawers for anything that could tell her about Dahyun. She prayed for a journal or diary that chronicled her days. Nothing but second hand books with spines falling apart and scrawled with terrible penmanship. Her eyes fell on the trunk, but she hesitated. It was an invasion of privacy, but for a good cause.</p><p>Jihyo carefully unlatched the lid and opened the trunk. Inside were as she imagined, piles of clothing hastily thrown inside. Still, Jihyo ruffled through its contents until she found a book—a rough leather bound journal.</p><p> </p><p>Mina was on her way to her second class of the day when a hand yanked her back.</p><p>“We need to talk,” Jihyo whispered as students walked past them.</p><p>“Where have you been? You missed History this morning.”</p><p>“Professor Binns probably didn’t even notice. This can’t wait.” Jihyo was urgent. Her large eyes pressed Mina to follow her.</p><p>They stepped away from the train of students and huddled in a small nook between corners. Jihyo pulled out the journal she found in Dahyun’s trunk and showed its contents. Mina flipped through the book, each page similar to the last but with different angles and directions. In all, they were illustrations that made up the castle grounds. Small notes were written, <em>closed pathway</em>, <em>good place</em>, <em>small enough</em>, <em>not small enough</em>, and even, <em>two students snog here</em>. Although curious, it wasn’t the most concerning. It was the high angle the drawings were depicted from that caught Mina’s attention—like a bird looking down.</p><p>“What is this?” Mina questioned as she turned the pages.</p><p>“I found this in Dahyun’s trunk,” Jihyo explained. </p><p>The drawings were not very good or detailed, but they were enough to make out what and where. Further along were more detailed notes about specific areas of the castle. She paused briefly on a drawing of the stairs in the Astronomy Tower. A brick was highlighted and an incantation written next to it with the words, <em>small cupboard</em>.</p><p>“Dahyun’s trunk?”</p><p>“Her stuff is still here. She never took it with her.”</p><p>Mina hummed in thought, her eyebrows troubled by the new information. She continued flipping the pages back and forth, looking for anything. Her attention fell on a page of trees with an area circled, but no additional notes.</p><p>“Here,” Mina pointed to the circle. “This is where we have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina spent the rest of the class distracted. Her mind wandered to the journal, recalling the dense trees and the circle she ingrained in her brain. How did Dahyun map this in her head and how was she going to get there? Would Dahyun even be there? </p><p>“Is everything alright, Mina?” Professor Lundberg approached her.</p><p>Her classmates were already packing their things and ready to leave, but Mina had been lost in thought. She smiled and nodded, gathering her things. Before she left, she turned back to the professor.</p><p>“The Golden Eagle Society,” Mina began. “How many members still exist?”</p><p>“None,” the professor answered, slightly dumbfounded. “The society was abandoned a long time ago.”</p><p>“What about the coins?”</p><p>“My mentor gave me his. I imagine they’ve been passed around.”</p><p>“And they act all the same?”</p><p>“Mina, what is this about?”</p><p>Mina sat back down in her seat. “I’m worried about the first year that was bitten by a doxy. She hasn’t returned to school. Have you heard anything about her?”</p><p>“Ah, yes. Not a lot of people go to the Astronomy Tower, it was bound to be infested by something. Did you know her?”</p><p>“Was it the Astronomy Tower?”</p><p>Mina noticed how strange it was for the professor to pause the way she did—a bit contemplative, a bit regretful.</p><p>“Yes, we narrowed it down to the tower,” the professor responded confidently. “They will be gone soon enough. Do you know the student?”</p><p>“W-we talked a few times.” </p><p>“Well, I’m sure you’ve heard she’s safely back at home.”</p><p>“I don’t believe that’s true.”</p><p>The professor leaned forward. Her hands leaned against the desk until the professor hovered over Mina. It was suffocating.</p><p>“If there’s something you know, you have to tell me. Dahyun could be in danger.”</p><p>“B-but you just said she’s safe.”</p><p>“That’s what we have to say to the other students.” Professor Lundberg leaned away and started pacing. “Truthfully, we don’t know where she is and we’ve been frantically searching. Do you know anything?”</p><p>“N-no,” Mina lied. She said her goodbyes and hastily left the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon rushed through the hallways. She cursed the students walking leisurely and in large groups. They moved aside as they grumbled about a ‘rude Slytherin’. Nayeon could care less. She dodged oncoming and going students to reach her target.</p><p>“Mina!” She reached out, but quickly withdrew her hand when Mina turned around. “Uh. Hi. Haven’t seen you at breakfast in a while. Is everything alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“Mina, I’m—”</p><p>“Sorry? I know.”</p><p>It wasn’t often that Mina was mad at her, but Nayeon couldn’t complain. She made promises she didn’t keep, even if it was for Mina’s best interest. It crushed Nayeon.</p><p>“Did you find anything about Dahyun?” she asked after a brief and awkward silence.</p><p>“If I told you, would you tell me to stay away?”</p><p>“No, Why would I—” Nayeon stopped. It was exactly what she would do.</p><p>Mina looked away, tired of it all. “I didn’t find anything. Did you?”</p><p>“Not yet. But I figured out a way to put the core into the wand,” Nayeon tried again with more eager spirits. “Do you want to see? Sana and I are going to meet at the tower today.”</p><p>“What about Dahyun?”</p><p>“This is for Dahyun. With a powerful wand I can track her all over the castle.”</p><p>Mina didn’t seem convinced. “I have to go to class. I’ll talk to you later.”</p><p>“Right.” Nayeon’s smile faded. Her voice was disheartened. “See you later.”</p><p>But Mina didn’t wait around. She disappeared and Nayeon’s farewell was lost to the crowds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina tried to look for Jihyo, she really did, but when the Hufflepuff was nowhere to be found, she left on her own. Nayeon wasn’t much of an option when Mina saw her enter the Astronomy Tower with Sana. Nayeon wasn’t much of an option since they left the Chamber of Secrets last year. Nayeon wasn’t much of an option when she decided to protect Mina from everything. But Mina wouldn’t let Nayeon stop her. Mina knew the dangers and she was prepared for them.</p><p>Her steps slowed when she entered the trees. It was darker and colder. Further in she strolled until light no longer passed through small openings in the canopy. She kept near the large trunk of the trees. Her hands graced the rough bark. An attempt to ground herself in reality instead of fear.</p><p>She studied her surroundings, took notes of the trees and bushes around her, turned towards the slightest movement and sound. She was prepared. The image from the journal sketched into her mind—a small opening in the thickest part of the forest.</p><p>Mina didn’t have a map. She only travelled in a general direction. When the path disappeared and the trees grew right next to each other, she knew she was close. She wasn’t the only one.</p><p>A bird flew right next to her, close enough that Mina dove to the floor to get away from its large beak and sharp claws. The bird perched on a branch of the tree in front of her. It wasn’t gold, but a yellow-ish colour—a blonde colour.</p><p>“Dahyun?” Mina questioned, pulling herself from the ground and dusting the dirt from her robes.</p><p>The bird tilted its head. Mina took a step back when it spread its wings—a magnificent and frightening sight. It swooped down, but what touched the ground were not claws. What stared back at Mina were not beady eyes, but the eyes of someone who had seen the worst of the world.</p><p>“How do you know Dahyun?” the woman standing in front of Mina questioned.</p><p>“I’m a student at Hogwarts.”</p><p>“I know that.” the woman gestured towards Mina’s clothing.</p><p>“W-we talked a few times.” Mina gulped. “Are you related to Dahyun?”</p><p>The woman smiled a mischievous smile. “That obvious?”</p><p>Mina didn’t know how to answer. Did the smile mean the woman wouldn’t hurt her? Or was she simply amused?</p><p>“Your name.”</p><p>“M-Mina.”</p><p>“Dahyun told me about you. Empty your pockets.”</p><p>Mina removed her wand from her pocket and gently placed it on the ground. She held her hand up.</p><p>“Your other pocket.”</p><p>Mina was confused, but she did as she was told. Inside her other pocket was the coin Professor Lundberg had given her. When she brought the coin out it wasn’t the same glittering gold. Her shoulders slumped, confused at the dark-ish yellow the coin wore.</p><p>“Dahyun likes you so I’ll give you a chance. Get rid of the coin or you won’t know what’s going on. Helena Lundberg can’t be trusted and it seems you already know.”</p><p>“The professor has been helping me,” Mina tried to believe.</p><p>“Did she tell you about a secret society for the brightest and best witches and wizards? The society has been disbanded since the first war. Those coins she gives out are only gold as long as you trust her. It also has a tracking spell.”</p><p>“Y-You’re lying.”</p><p>“Hey, you’re young—impressionable. I get it. But the world is bigger than some magic castle and it's definitely bigger than you. I’m not waiting for some kid to make a decision.”</p><p>The woman turned around. She prepared to jump into a transformation, but Mina stopped her. There wasn’t much for Mina to go off on, but there was no denying how similar the woman looked to Dahyun—the blonde hair, the small eyes and the short stature. Mina weighed the coin in her hand. The world was much bigger than she could ever imagine. She threw the coin as far as she could.</p><p>“W-where’s Dahyun?”</p><p> </p><p>The women led Mina to the small clearing illustrated in the book. It was barely the width of a closet, but just enough to let in a barrage of light through. A small tree house was built in a large tree.</p><p>“Mother!” A familiar stuck her head out from a window. “Mina!?”</p><p>“Dahyun? You’re okay?”</p><p>The woman—Dahyun’s mother—transformed into a small bird, different from the large eagle Mina saw earlier, and flew through the window. A moment later, she reappeared beside Dahyun. </p><p>“Here, I’ll show you how to climb up,” Dahyun offered with the brightest smile Mina had seen her with. She was relaxed and happy. A stark contrast from the wide eyes she walked the castle walls with.</p><p>Without Dahyun’s guidance, Mina was sure she would be stuck on the forest floor looking up. But now, she sat in the confines of a small wooden structure. There was no doubt it was built with magical properties. The real world physics of balancing the tree house amongst skinny branches did not hold.</p><p>“My mother always told me there was a safe place in the forbidden forest.” Dahyun brought a cup of tea and set it in front of Mina. She took a seat beside her mother at the small coffee table.</p><p>“What is your mother doing here?”</p><p>“I told her I’d be watching her,” Dahyun’s mother explained.”I wrote it in a note.”</p><p>Mina recalled the note Dahyun mentioned earlier and was confused. The wording of it and Dahyun’s immediate distrust and worry didn’t seem like a motherly touch.</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking,” Dahyun interrupted. “I thought it was a warning too, but it was just my mother. It explains why my father wasn’t worried either.”</p><p>“Your father needs to learn how to explain things to you,” Dahyun’s mother scolded. “He can’t expect you to just follow him everywhere. That man!”</p><p>“How did you find us?”</p><p>“Jihyo found your journal. The one with sketches.” Mina paused to think about the illustrations and turned to Dahyun’s mother. “It was your journal, wasn’t it?”</p><p>She nodded. “At a young age I found out how useful good surveillance could be.”</p><p>“Your transformations. They’re not limited to one animal?”</p><p>“That is why I’m a member of the Golden Eagle Society, but it was a mistake to join. It’s full of the most pompous individuals I’ve ever met. People who celebrate their own hubris. Just like Helena.”</p><p>Mina’s eyes lowered. She stared at her cup of tea. The words Dahyun’s mother spoke hurt her in a way she didn’t expect. The truth always had a way of doing that—with the professors, with Nayeon, and now with her own feelings and ambitions.</p><p>“Sorry, I wanted to say something, but I got nervous,” Dahyun apologized, changing the topic of conversation when she noticed Mina had become downtrodden. “I was sure someone knew I was at the tower eavesdropping.”</p><p>“I might know who it was,” Mina said in her soft voice.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Professor Lundberg. She knew that the doxies were in the tower. The castle is infested, but no one knows where. Only she knew.”</p><p>Dahyun grinned. She turned to her mother. “See. I told you she was smart.”</p><p>“Smart enough to be fooled by Helena.”</p><p>Mina frowned. It was a mistake that won’t be forgotten easily. “The society… is it all fake?”</p><p>“Helena’s version is. The society I was a part of was real and very flawed. Look, I can answer all your questions—the more you know the better—but should you be here? Shouldn’t you be in the castle?”</p><p>Mina looked at Dahyun. She should be in the castle, but so should Dahyun and she had been here for weeks. Before Mina could answer, they were interrupted by an ear piercing scream. A scream Mina recognized without hesitation.</p><p>“Nayeon!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure this is going to work?” Sana hovered, watching Nayeon work.</p><p>“Not at all. But muggles were able to make wands, so this has to work.”</p><p>Nayeon held the carved wood in one hand. The other held her wand steadily. She cast the severing charm and carefully traced a line through the length of the wood. It split in imperfect halves. </p><p>She was focused on her task and didn’t notice how restless the Gryffindor beside her was. Sana had actively coached Nayeon through wand carving the past couple of months, but now her task was done. She resolved to sit quietly and watch, her hands closed into fists in her lap and her mouth was tightly shut. The least she could do to help was let Nayeon focus. But Sana couldn’t focus with a million things running around her mind until she stopped at one.</p><p>“I’ve been curious.” Sana started. “Is it true about your father? That he’s the reason for all the new Death Eaters getting caught.”</p><p>Nayeon set the two pieces on the floor and turned her attention to the basilisk horn. Another spell was cast. Cracks traveled around the surface of the horn. It shattered into small pieces. </p><p>“It’s not my father. He gave up all his information during the war. That’s what you do as a spy.” Nayeon shifted through the remains, locating a sizable shard. She compared it to the width of the halved wood. Satisfied with the fit, she cast yet another spell. “<em>Arbor Muto.</em>”</p><p>“Why don’t you say anything? All the rumours say you’re father is the snitch and the way the other Slytherins look at you… You don’t deserve to be treated that way.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“I heard a few things.”</p><p>Nayeon paused her work. “I’m a bit busy right now, Sana.”</p><p>Sana shied away. She turned her lips inward and clamped down.</p><p>Nayeon pressed the shard into the base of the wood, now a malleable substance. She repeated the spell on the other half. As she pushed the pieces together, they molded around the basilisk shard until they came together. </p><p>Sana looked on with awe. But Nayeon wasn’t done. The two halves of the wood slipped from their position. She carefully aligned the pieces. “<em>Epoximise,</em>” she whispered, pleading for the wood to join together. The thin line that separated the two halves, fused together until it was one piece of the same wood. As if it was never tampered with.</p><p>Nayeon balanced the wand in her hand. The shard gave an added weight that sat comfortably in her palm. She was excited for the first time since she entered Ollivander’s all those years ago. “<em>Lumos,</em>” she tested. A warm light filled the room. The brightness grew and grew until she had to shield her eyes. She hastily extinguished the light before it became unbearable. The wand was finished and it was powerful.</p><p>“That was amazing!” Sana looked at her with wide eyes of enthusiasm seeping from every inch of her. “Now what?”</p><p>“We find Dahyun.”</p><p>Nayeon stood up and walked towards the opening of the observatory. From her pocket she pulled out a pair of glasses—thin framed with large round lenses. “<em>Appare Vestigium</em>.”</p><p>Nothing happened. Nayeon tried again and pointed her wand around the castle grounds. Towards the quidditch pitch, the gryffindor tower, the castle entrance—nothing. She turned her attention towards the forest, where dementors continued to linger in the depths of its darkness and the very place she hoped to avoid. As she moved the wand towards the Forbidden Forest, a small light emerged at the tip of the wand.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t be following me,” said Nayeon as she pushed aside a tree branch blocking her path.</p><p>“I want to come.” Sana followed. </p><p>“It’s dangerous.”</p><p>“Then you need back-up.”</p><p>“I don’t need another reason for Jeongyeon to kill me. We’re supposed to get along.”</p><p>“On whose orders?” Sana raised her eyebrow playfully.</p><p>Nayeon turned around to face her. “What are you trying to do here?”</p><p>“I want to help.”</p><p>“Why? We’re not friends.”</p><p>Disappointment crossed Sana’s face. “I still want to help.”</p><p>“If you get in trouble, I’m not saving you.” </p><p>“But you’d do anything to save Mina.”</p><p>Nayeon continued deeper in the forest. Her new wand, a light brown wood, dotted with holes and waved at the tip, led the way. “Mina isn’t here.”</p><p>They walked in silence, which proved difficult for Sana. Her eyes wandered here and there, but the forest didn’t offer much. They passed the same trees and the same path. Sana was even sure the indents in the ground were the same ones ten minutes ago.</p><p>“Oh,” Sana stopped. </p><p>She looked around her surroundings for a creature with hooves for feet. A horse or unicorn perhaps. But her eyes fell on a dark creature with bat-like wings. Its white eyes stared at her. “N-Nayeon?” The Slytherin had continued on without her. She rushed through the thick underbrush and grasped onto Nayeon’s shoulder.</p><p>Nayeon let out a surprisingly high pitch scream. When her body relaxed, she saw Sana staring at her.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” Nayeon asked, trying her best to remain aloof and composed.</p><p>“You're scared.”</p><p>“You tell anyone and you’re dead.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m telling Jeongyeon.”</p><p>“You’re dead, then.</p><p>Nayeon turned around to leave, but Sana was quick to stop her.</p><p>“Wait. There’s a <em>thing</em> in the forest.”</p><p>“There are a lot of things in the forest. That’s why I told you not to come.”</p><p>“But this <em>thing</em> is watching us.” Sana pointed to where the black creature continued to watch.</p><p>“I don’t see anything.”</p><p>“Right there. The black horse.”</p><p>Nayeon studied Sana’s face. She traced her index finger to where she pointed and still nothing, but Nayeon had a thought.</p><p>“Describe what it looks like.”</p><p>“It has black wings and white eyes. It’s skinny like it’s all bones.”</p><p>Nayeon turned serious. “Sana,” she said, turning the Gryffindor to face her. “It’s called a Thestral. Have you heard of it?”</p><p>Sana shook her head.</p><p>“A Thestral can only be seen by someone who understands death.” Nayeon could see the change in Sana’s face.</p><p>“S-so?” Sana’s voice shook.</p><p>“They’re harmless. It won’t hurt you if you don’t hurt it. Come on.” Nayeon took Sana’s hand in hers and pulled her away from the creature.</p><p>“Nayeon,” Sana said after a while. “It’s still following us.”</p><p>Nayeon looked around her and cursed at the fact that she couldn’t see it. She held Sana’s hand tighter for reassurance and stepped in front with her wand ready to fire.</p><p>“Tell me where it is.”</p><p>“You said not to hurt it.”</p><p>“Just tell me where it is.”</p><p>“I-It’s right there. Right in front of you.”</p><p>Before Nayeon could decide what to do, a bird landed on something invisible. It spread its wings, spanning two meters. Nayeon and Sana were quick to step away.</p><p>“Nayeon!”</p><p>Mina ran up and threw her arms around Nayeon.</p><p>“Mina?” Nayoen was dumbfounded. She quickly released her hands from Sana’s when she noticed Mina was staring. “What are you doing here? Did something happen? Are you hurt?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Mina said, pushing Nayeon’s doting hands away from her. “Are you okay? I heard you scream.”</p><p>“I’m okay.” Nayeon turned back to look at the bird. It had disappeared. Instead a woman stood there, stroking what was probably the Thestral. With her, was a familiar face. “I guess you found Dahyun.”</p><p>“I guess you finished your wand.” Mina noticed Nayeon’s wand pulsed brightly with Dahyun nearby.</p><p>Nayeon canceled the spell. When the light disappeared, she realized just how dark it was in the forest. “We should bring Dahyun back to the castle.”</p><p>“We can’t.”</p><p>“What do you mean we can’t?”</p><p>“Professor Lundberg might be trying to kill her.”</p><p>“Really, Mina?” A shadow approached them through the trees. As it came closer they recognized the tall stature, slim build and low ponytail of their professor. “Do you think that low of me? What other lies have they told you?”</p><p>“Helena,” the woman with Dahyun warned. “I won’t let you hurt any of these kids.”</p><p>“Hurt? I’m not here to hurt anyone.”</p><p>“Please. Do you think your knock off society is helping them?”</p><p>“I’m only restoring order. People like me need a place to be themselves.”</p><p>“People like you need help.”</p><p>“People like me don’t live in forests, hiding because their life is at risk. People like me are respected professors. People like me are trusted to take your children back to the castle. Do you even know that dementors now exist in these forests?”</p><p>“Oh, I do. And I do a better job at keeping these children safe. What were you doing with biting fairies?”</p><p>“<em>Doxies</em> are not deadly. I needed to teach a student or two a lesson.” Professor Lundberg glanced in Nayeon’s direction.</p><p>“This is why you never had friends in school. You’re diabolical and manipulative.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t act all high and mighty. If I recall, you were the one hiding floberworms in my bed or melting acid pops to pour on my food.”</p><p>“That was the past, Helena. Time to move on. From the school, from the society, and from the war. It’s time to grow up.”</p><p>It was all so ridiculous to Nayeon that their worries for the last couple of months surrounded two bickering adults that couldn’t put aside their differences. And yet, it was all too familiar. Nayeon looked at Mina who kept her hands tightly wrapped around hers. Sana was, understandably, confused. And Dahyun didn’t know what to do but calm the Thestral throughout the yelling. A creature that evoked a fear of death was a more kindred spirit than anyone there.</p><p>“Stop! Just stop!” Nayeon yelled. Every pair of eyes fell on her. She gulped and continued. “Do you really think keeping Dahyun in a forest with dementors was the best idea? And you,” she turned to the professor. “What lesson would that teach me? You’re supposed to keep us safe, but all you do is fight each other when you should be working together.”</p><p>Nayeon wanted to continue. She wanted to lash out and scream at the top of her lungs, but she felt Mina grip her hand a little tighter. They were quiet. </p><p>Then, a sudden darkness crept over them, like a coldness seeping under their skin until it reached the very depth of their existence, until nothing but painful memories filled their thoughts.</p><p>A flash of light brought Nayeon back to reality. A grizzled man stood with his wand pointed towards the darkness. He was joined by another man and a few others. Every flash of light made visible the bony fingers and tattered cloth.</p><p>“Run.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unlike Mina and Nayeon, Jeongyeon wasn’t one to rush into the dangers of the Forbidden Forest, but her mind was still bogged with thoughts to think clearly. There was a Death Eater in the castle and no one seemed to care. That could not stand.</p><p>Jeongyeon marched to the transfiguration classroom. Momo followed along, trying to persuade her otherwise.</p><p>“Don’t do this, Jeongyeon. You know he’s not a Death Eater.”</p><p>“He was still one of them. He still acted like one of them. He still killed for them.”</p><p>“And if he didn’t more people would have died. Think about where we would be now if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were still alive.”</p><p>“He’s dead, Momo. You can say his name.”</p><p>“I’d rather not.”</p><p>“Spoken like a true coward.”</p><p>Momo, who had patiently waited at Jeongyeon’s side while Sana took matters into her own hands, had had enough. She pulled her friend to a stop and forced her to listen. </p><p>“My parents did what they did to protect me. To keep me from what you and Sana had to go through. I won’t apologize for not understanding. <em>You’re</em> the one who won’t talk to us.”</p><p>Jeongyeon paused. She had never seen Momo this serious. Momo, who ate more than she weighed, talked in nonsensical ways and was too carefree for her own good.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Jeongyeon asked, confused.</p><p>“We’re going to find you a Death Eater so you can stop whatever it is you’re doing. I want my friend back.”</p><p>But when they arrived at the door, their courage disappeared. They stood around hesitantly, giving each other an eye and nudge to turn the doorknob. Neither backed down. Neither had to. The door opened magically for them, but it wasn’t quite magical when an old man with a scarred face stood before them.</p><p>“Are there no students that respect their teachers at this school?”</p><p>“W-We need to talk.”</p><p>“Smooth.” Jihyo peeked from behind. “We could hear you outside.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Finding answers. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“The same thing.” Jeongyeon turned towards Professor Wilkinson. The professor’s scar started from his neck and disappeared under his dress shirt. He never wore a scarf or turtleneck to hide it. He wore it with pride and it stared Jeongyeon in the face. “D-did—” Jeongyeon gulped. She continued to stumble over her words.</p><p>“Did you kill her parents?” Momo asked for her. </p><p>The professor looked at them, dumbfounded. But he soon composed himself, understanding where this could come from. A war is not without consequences.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Yoo Jeongyeon.”</p><p>“Come in.” He led the girls into his classroom and asked them to take a seat. “It wasn’t me, but I know who did. He was a terrible man with no remorse for anyone. And someone that terrible would eventually get what he deserves. He’s dead. I’m sorry but you won’t be able to avenge your parents.”</p><p>Jeongyeon’s reaction was easy for a professional to read. He had seen it a hundred times in the eyes of men not children.</p><p>“So. Does that mean I get to ask a question?” he asked.</p><p>The professor leaned back on a table casually with his arm crossed. If it weren’t for his appearance, Jeongyeon could imagine her father standing in front of her right now. The easy going, laid back man that would fly into a sky of zinging bludgers just because he liked it.</p><p>Jeongyeon nodded.</p><p>“Do you know where my daughter is?”</p><p>Jeongyeon blinked. She looked towards Jihyo, but was met with an equally concerned expression.</p><p>“I don’t know, sir.”</p><p>“Then you can leave. And if I may, don’t go looking for trouble. Whoever this Dahyun person Ms Park has been talking about, don’t get involved. We will find her.”</p><p>“Um.”Momo raised her hand. “I think I know where Nayeon is. And Dahyun.” All eyes turned to Momo. They looked on expectantly. “Sana said she was going to help Nayeon look for Dahyun. I saw them walking to the forest earlier.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jeongyeon questioned.</p><p>“You’d just get mad at Sana. I don’t want us fighting anymore.”</p><p>A sudden entrance brought an abrupt end to their conversation. The man that walked in was familiar to them. The auror made his way around at the Hogwarts Express, at the dementor incident, at this very classroom and around the castle. He had light hair and droopy eyes that made him look more tired than the bravado he stormed inside with.</p><p>“We have a problem,” Albert said, alarmed. “Something has agitated the remaining dementors in the forest.”</p><p>Professor Wilkinson—or rather, Nayeon’s father—cursed. He grabbed his coat, ready to follow after Albert when Jihyo stopped them.</p><p>“The forest is big. I think I know exactly where they are, but I’m coming with you.”</p><p>“Ridiculous,” Albert exclaimed. “Do you even know how to cast a proper patronus?”</p><p>But Nayeon’s father didn’t agree or disagree. He studied Jihyo carefully and was reminded of the hard headedness he was often reprimanded for. “Okay.”</p><p>“Okay? We are not bringing children with us.”</p><p>“It’s best not to waste time. If she knows where my daughter is then she’s coming.”</p><p>“Me too.” Jeongyeon added.</p><p>“And me,” Momo followed immediately after.</p><p>“Definitely not!”</p><p>“There are only a handful of dementors remaining. Between the two of us, we can take care of them,” Nayeon’s father considered.</p><p>“This is insane, Im.”</p><p>“The safety of the castle won’t always protect them. The world is bigger and more dangerous than anything we can teach them.”</p><p>“That’s not a good enough reason. They’re just kids.”</p><p>“No. We were kids that played quidditch in the backyard, learned spells from our parents and drank too much Butterbeer. They,” he gestured towards the students. “They hid in dark basements and celebrated the smallest moments of happiness just to keep hope alive. They deserve a better future and only they can make it for themselves. Not us.”</p><p>Albert growled. “I have nothing to do with this. Anything that happens to them is your fault.” He walked off, leaving the others to follow behind.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon wasn’t expecting much when she entered the forbidden forest. There were many times when she found herself in detention because she often trespassed in the forest, but this was different. Goosebumps ran up her arms everytime a chill breezed by. It reminded her of everything wrong with the world. </p><p>Jihyo walked ahead with the professor and auror, leading the way. She held a black leather bound book in her hands. The three of them talked about one thing or another. Jeongyeon wondered about their conversation, but was satisfied with watching from behind.</p><p>“What do you think they’re talking about?” Momo whispered beside her.</p><p>“Jihyo’s smart. Probably devising some kind of plan to save us all.”</p><p>Momo hummed beside Jeongyeon. Even now, Momo didn’t seem worried about what lay ahead. </p><p>“You’re not scared?”</p><p>Momo shrugged. “You always take care of me and Sana. Why would now be any different?”</p><p>“Because I’m not in control. Because I don’t know what’s happening. Because I don’t know anything. My parents are dead and the person who killed them is also dead. What am I supposed to do?”</p><p>Momo took a moment to think. Her response surprised Jeongyeon. “We can talk about it when Sana is back.”</p><p>Albert startled them. He whipped his head back and shushed them. The forest was quiet, but there was a faint whisper of voices. The group quickly rushed to the source.</p><p>When they arrived, Nayeon was shouting at two women Jeongyeon was not familiar with, although one of them looked eerily like Dahyun. The Dahyun she knew and recognized was petting a black skeletal horse with wings. She soon located Sana, who stood away from everyone and watched the creature nervously. But Jeongyeon froze. She felt the familiar cold seeping into her bones and disastrous memories began to surface again.</p><p>Nayeon’s father cast a patronus charm. A majestic silver mane galloped ahead and tackled a dementor away. His only command: Run.</p><p>So they ran. Branches brushed against them as they hurried through the thick forest. Jeongyeon sprinted as fast as she could, wishing she had her broom right now. Dahyun and the older version of herself had scrambled onto the black horse and flew ahead. Momo had mustered up a strength that saw her catch up with Jihyo and the auror. The only person she couldn’t see was Sana. She lagged behind the rest. It wasn’t soon after that clumsy Sana tripped and fell to the forest floor with a yelp. Jeongyeon cursed. She ran back to help.</p><p>“Come on,” Jeongyeon urged.</p><p>She pulled Sana to her feet, but it was too late. Jeongyeon tried to resist the cold, tried to block out the images, tried to keep Sana moving. They didn’t get very far before the cold sweeped in.</p><p>Then, a blinding, silver rabbit collided with the dementors and dispersed into a silver blanket that covered the entire forest. It enveloped everyone nearby, the trees, the bushes, the birds and any creature that lingered. The dementors were gone, pushed back into the deep corners of the forest, and Nayeon, an object of awe and confusion for the people around, collapsed to the ground.</p><p>The forest was still.</p><p>Jeongyeon realized it wasn’t Harry Potter or Professor Lundberg who saved her that day. It was Nayeon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Nayeon remembered was darkness. It glided towards them, threatening to suffocate everything they hoped for until nothing but pain and suffering was all that was left. But as much as they ran, as desperate as they were to hold on the smallest light, their enemy moved faster. Nayeon watched as everyone around her was engulfed in dark clouds. Every light snuffed out unless she did something.</p><p>When Nayeon stirred, she recognized the high ceiling of the infirmary. Her body ached and the thin mattress did little to alleviate the discomfort. She remained lying on the bed, collecting her memories of the night before.</p><p>“You’re awake.”</p><p>Nayeon turned to see her father. He sat in a chair nearby. His appearance was his own and no longer that of a disfigured old man.</p><p>“Where’s Mina?”</p><p>“Is that your only concern?” her father chuckled. “You fought off a horde of dementors and you’re asking about Mina?</p><p>She waited for an answer.</p><p>“Mina needs some time alone. She’s been through a lot.” Her father held onto a wand with a wavy tip and bumpy handle. “Do you need to tell me something?”</p><p>“It’s for you.”</p><p>“You built it yourself?”</p><p>“Wands are expensive, but you need a strong one.”</p><p>Mr Im waved the wand. A trickle of snow fell from the sky. It melted before reaching Nayeon.</p><p>“It’s a very good wand. Powerful. Although the appearance is a bit unrefined.” He brushed his fingers against its imperfections. “Is this what you’ve been up to? Your mother would not be happy if she found out.”</p><p>“Don’t tell her.” Nayeon pouted.</p><p>“Then I think it’s best you keep the wand.”</p><p>Nayeon was dumbfounded. She willed herself to sit up against the cries of her stiff muscles. “It’s for you! You have to use it.”</p><p>“To keep me safe? Is that why? That’s not your responsibility. Your responsibility is here, with your friends. With Mina.”</p><p>Nayeon was confused. “The castle is safe. That’s what you always told me.”</p><p>“Things are happening that we can’t predict,” Her father explained. “The dementors lost their post at Azkaban after siding with Voldermort. They need a new home where they can feed off of people’s souls. These are consequences of the war and it’s not over.”</p><p>“Are they…”</p><p>“We’re still in the process of moving them, but some may linger. Keep the wand and protect your friends. Leave the rest to me.” He placed the wand on the bedside table. “We’ll keep this a secret from your mother.”</p><p>“Where is she?”</p><p>“Helping at the hospital. There was an attack at Diagon Alley.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Investigations are ongoing, but a lot of people were injured.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss against Nayeon’s forehead. “Remember what I said.”</p><p>Nayeon nodded.</p><p>“I have to go now. I’ll see you at home.”</p><p>When her father left, Nayeon wasn’t interested in getting more sleep. She propped herself against the headboard of the bed. There were gifts on the table next to her—a card, flowers plucked and laid on the table without decoration, and chocolate frogs with their famous witch or wizard card taken out. She picked up the card. It was from Mina.</p><p>While Nayeon read the card, Jeongyeon walked in. The Gryffindor looked dreadful. She avoided looking at Nayeon until she reached the bed. Behind her, by the entrance of the infirmary, Sana and Momo quickly hid their prying eyes.</p><p>“I want to thank you,” Jeongyeon started, avoiding Nayeon’s eyes.</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me, but you could give me the wizard cards back.” Nayeon held up the get-well card in her hand. “Mina ratted you out.”</p><p>“Uh, right. Momo told me to look and… well… I’m going to keep the card. Mina said you don’t collect them anyways.”</p><p>“They’re still mine,” Nayeon was upset. “I’d like a say of who gets them or not. If it’s a rare card I could sell it.”</p><p>“I’ll give you 2 sickles for it.”</p><p>“Nuh-uh. Let me see the card. I’ll decide the price.”</p><p>“Trust me. It’s worth less than 2 sickles. I just don’t have this one yet. That’s all.”</p><p>“I don’t trust you.” Nayeon pushed herself to reach into Jeongyeon’s pockets but groaned at her sore muscles. She leaned back again, frustrated. “Is that why you’re here? To thank me for the card?”</p><p>“Well, no. You’ve saved my life twice now. That’s what I want to thank you for.”</p><p>“I don’t want it.”</p><p>“What?” Jeongyeon was flabbergasted.</p><p>“It’s obvious Sana told you to come.”</p><p>“Can’t you just accept my gratitude?”</p><p>“I don’t want it.”</p><p>“You’re impossible! I’m trying to be nice.”</p><p>“Do you know where Mina is?” Nayeon asked, changing the topic nonchalantly.</p><p>Jeongyeon was stunned. Nayeon was absolutely arrogant and insufferable. “I promised Sana I would be nicer to you,” she said through gritted teeth. “Can you just accept my thank you.”</p><p>“Fine. You’re welcome. Happy?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jeongyeon said gleeful. She turned around, but Sana gave her a disapproving look. She sighed and turned back to Nayeon. “I’m also sorry for treating you badly for the last three years.”</p><p>“You’re sorry?”</p><p>“Please don’t make this harder than it is.”</p><p>“Does this mean no more pranks?”</p><p>Jeongyeon nodded.</p><p>“You’re forgiven.”</p><p>“Just like that? After the babbling potions, the wriggling worms, the fire poppers, the invisible gnomes, the howlers, that time I pretended to be you, the exploding quills, the tickling charm, turning the entrance to the Slytherin common room into ice—”</p><p>“Stop. I get it,” Nayeon grumbled.</p><p>“You’re going to forgive all that?”</p><p>“Yes, okay.” Nayeon was irritated. “Now, do you know where Mina is or not? ‘Cause I could do without all this noise.”</p><p>“I don’t know where she is.”</p><p>“Then, you may leave.”</p><p>But Jeongyeon didn’t leave quite yet. There was one thing on her mind that only Nayeon could answer. In a more serious tone, she asked. “Why didn’t you say anything? Why did you let me believe Professor Lundberg saved me that day?”</p><p>“What difference would it make? My father was all over the Daily Prophet,” Nayeon explained, matching Jeongyeon’s tone. There would be no arguments here. “People still don’t believe he was helping the good guys and Death Eaters are angry he cheated them. It’s a lose-lose and I’m his daughter. If it’s not you harassing me, it’d be someone else.”</p><p>There was a quiet pause—a moment where the two found common ground and understood each other. “You were a good friend to Sana when I wasn’t. So, thanks.”</p><p>Nayeon acknowledged with a nod. Jeongyeon left, having accomplished what she set out to do, and the infirmary was quiet again. Nayeon laid back down with difficulty. Her body stiffened against the hard bed as she stared at the high ceiling. It was midday and the sun poured through the windows, casting dark shadows.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one came to the seventh floor. Not when the castle was surrounded by fields, lakes and forests that it wasn’t hard to find a good view. Not when a seemingly empty corridor was just one among hundreds. Not when the Ravenclaw ghost was known to frequent the floor and discuss matters beyond a mortal’s imagination. Not when the emptiness was too much for people to bear.</p><p>Mina was always different, but she never felt so lost and alone. A part of her wished to find her friends fighting over her whereabouts again. The other part of her couldn’t bear to have her friends see her now, curled up against the plain walls and crying. At the end of the day, she needed to get away from everything.</p><p>“Mina?”</p><p>Mina quickly wiped away her tears and looked up. Dahyun took a seat in front of her and leaned against the opposite wall. </p><p>“S-Sorry,” Mina sniffled.</p><p>Dahyun didn’t say anything or look at Mina. They sat together quietly and Mina was all the more thankful for it. Her eyes wandered to the window just above Dahyun. It was sunny with bright blue skies and puffy white clouds. A flock of birds in a v-shaped pattern flew by.</p><p>“Is that…” Dahyun, wide-eyed, looked down the corridor, pointing at a small silver rabbit that peaked around the corner.</p><p>Mina welcomed it closer by opening her hand towards it. The rabbit hopped hesitantly towards them until it reached Mina’s arms where it relaxed and snuggled against Mina.</p><p>“It’s Nayeon’s patronus,” Mina revealed with a smile. A sudden guilt settled inside her.</p><p>“In the forest. That—Was that Nayeon?”</p><p>Mina nodded.</p><p>“But that wasn’t any patronus. T-that.” Dahyun was too astonished to speak in proper words. “How?”</p><p>Mina recalled the events of last year. It was a weight off her chest to hear her own words for the first time. She hadn’t realized the extremity of what happened until she noticed Dahyun’s awed expression never wavered throughout the story. </p><p>“That’s amazing.”</p><p>“It was stupid,” Mina admitted, “but I’d still follow Nayeon to the Chamber of Secrets.”</p><p>“I get it. My father and I have been running away from everything. I’d do anything to return to the way it was before—when it was the three of us. I ran into a forest of dementors just to see my mother again.” Dahyun paused before continuing. “I think that’s why Professor Lundberg acted the way she did. Nothing she did made sense because none of us held onto the same thing.”</p><p>Mina was surprised at how easily Dahyun explained the feelings Mina struggled to grasp on her own. “Are you sure you don’t belong in Ravenclaw? I could use a friend.”</p><p>Dahyun laughed. “I think you’ll be fine.” She looked down at the rabbit in Mina’s arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry about your mother. I heard she left again.”</p><p>“It’s okay. She’s just doing what she knows best.”</p><p>“Are you staying with your father?”</p><p>“No. I’m tired of hiding. Jihyo offered me to stay at her place.”</p><p>“Sorry, I can’t offer mine.”</p><p>“It’s okay. We all have our own things to deal with. It might be fun to live with muggles anyways.”</p><p>“Jihyo said something about the internet.”</p><p>“She mentioned that!” Dahyun’s eyes lit up with excitement. “I can’t wait to find out what it’s for. It sounds fun.”</p><p>Mina couldn’t help but smile. Just like that, she was reminded of the people that stayed by her no matter how many times she’s tried to run away. At the end of the day, she could never be alone.</p><p>“I actually wanted to talk to you about the coin.” Dahyun retrieved the object from her pocket. “I think you should have it. I’m not even in Ravenclaw.”</p><p>Mina took the coin from Dahyun. The coin remained gold in Mina’s hand much to her surprise. She weighed the coin in her hand, brushing against the eagle and the letters that read, <em>wit beyond measure</em>.</p><p>“I don’t need a coin to tell me who I am or who to trust.” Mina handed the coin back to Dahyun. “Your mother gave it to you. You should keep it.”</p><p>“I really don’t mind. Besides, with what you told me and everything that happened this year, it might come in handy.”</p><p>“That goes for you, too.” Mina was thankful for Dahyun’s kindness. “Keep it for now. If I need it I’ll let you know.”</p><p>Dahyun shrugged and placed the coin back in her pocket. “And with that, I think you wanted to be left alone before I came.”</p><p>“Thank you for sitting with me.”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p>Dahyun left Mina on her own, but it wasn’t as lonely as Mina had imagined. There were no secret societies to call her own, but there was something better.</p><p>It wasn’t difficult to find Nayeon. She sat at the same table she did every morning. Everyday Nayeon waited for Mina. The guilt that stumbled its way into the bottom of Mina’s stomach surfaced again. </p><p>Nayeon immediately perked up when Mina sat across from her. “Mina! I’m—”</p><p>Mina held her hand up to stop her. “It’s my turn to apologize. I also kept things from you and I pushed you away. I’m sorry. I didn’t know who to trust anymore, but I should have trusted you. I always have.”</p><p>Nayeon didn’t say anything. She looked at Mina with the kindest smile and most gentle eyes. It made Mina fluster. “W-Why aren’t you saying anything?”</p><p>“Do I get to apologize?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Nayeon’s smile grew. She placed her hand on the table and waited. When Mina didn’t move, Nayeon’s eyes drooped and a whine slipped through her mouth, so Mina gave in—happily.</p><p>“I forgive you,” Nayeon said as she closed her fingers around Mina’s hand.</p><p>“I also should have been there when you finished the wand,” Mina regretfully continued. “That was important to you.”</p><p>Nayeon laughed. “Mina, it’s okay.” She held her hand tighter. “We’re okay.”</p><p>At the end of the day, Mina always had Nayeon.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of the year was always busy. Studying for exams. Relief when the exams were over. Then, the packing and goodbyes. But when Jihyo said all her goodbyes there was still a nagging feeling. When she had her clothes folded, her books tucked away and her trunk tightly sealed, there was something missing—a forgotten book, perhaps, or her favourite quill.</p><p>Jihyo wandered into the common room, then to the courtyard, the halls and to the fields. The invisible pushing and pulling eventually led her to the seventh floor and down an empty corridor. Jihyo still fondly remembered the first time Mina dragged her here and the disappointment when she would never find the room on her own. It was, to her surprise, when the door showed itself to her.</p><p>“Mina?” Jihyo called out. She knocked on the door.</p><p>When no one answered, she knocked a few more times. She grasped the doorknob and turned. <em>Click</em>.</p><p>The room was larger than she remembered. It was filled by the same magical sunlight, but horribly bare. The only remnant from last year was a broken broomstick that hung proudly on the back wall. There were no shelves, no decorations, no books, no equipment, just a round wooden table in the middle of the room. Jihyo stepped inside hesitantly. Her fingers brushed against the rough wooden grains of each chair. She counted them as she walked around the table. Nine.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>